Encuéntrame
by Osbelys
Summary: "Posees de diez días para encontrarnos, de lo contrario moriremos" así rezaba la nota que Bella le había dejado a su esposo luego de desaparecer inesperadamente. 12 palabras, un tiempo limitado y una sola pista era lo que tenía Edward para lograr su objetivo y ese era encontrar a su esposa y su familia. La pregunta era : ¿lo lograría?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. La trama es 100% mia.

**Aviso:** Esta historia contiene lengua soez, escenas violentas y puede que un tanto shoqueantes para algunas, asi que si son sensibles a temas como sangre, violencia fisica, entre otras cosas abstente a leer.

Guerra avisada no mata a soldado y si lo mata por descuidado.

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

Prefacio.

"Posees diez días para encontrarnos, de lo contrario moriremos", así rezaba la nota que Bella le había dejado a su esposo, luego de desaparecer inesperadamente.

9 palabras, un tiempo limitado y una sola pista. Eso era lo que tenía Edward, para lograr su objetivo y ese, era encontrar a su esposa y a su familia. Las preguntas que rozaban por hacerse presentes eran: ¿Podrá lograrlo, incluso cuando tenga que someterse a una presión psicológica que lo terminará venciendo? ¿Incluso aunque su esposa sea la autora intelectual de todo?

Ella había dicho: _Encuéntrame,_ y eso era exactamente lo que él haría.

Bella le hizo una pregunta un tanto confusa a Edward.

― ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mí? ―Él al escuchar eso, no dudó en contestar:

―Todo.

― ¿Serías capaz… hasta de matar? ―inquirió ella perversamente por teléfono.

―Bella, no…

―Eso ya lo descubriremos, solo…encuéntrame ―pidió ella, colgando la llamada.

La verdadera tortura empezaba y el tiempo corría. Edward solo disponía de 10 días y una pista que había encontrado recientemente en el cuarto que él compartía con su amada, en sus manos la cual rezaba:

**_En diez me enamoraste_**

**_En diez me pierdes y_**

**_En diez me encuentras._**

**_El siguiente objetivo a encontrar, tú debes averiguar._**

**_Los números son buenos amigos._**

¿Qué quería decir aquello?, se preguntó aquel hombre en su mente.

Su familia estaba desaparecida, Bella también. ¿Dónde estaban? Esa era la incógnita.

Isabella le había dicho a su esposo que todo era un simple juego, y la clave estaba en encontrarlos, pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

Su móvil sonó sobre su mano nuevamente y al ver lo que era se dijo que eso de inocente no tenía nada.

Esme, su madre, se encontraba amordazada, cubierta con cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual pendía de un arnés y debajo de ella había una piscina pero sin agua. Al pie de la foto, decía lo siguiente:

_El gavilán tiene buena vista. Sé gavilán por una vez en tu vida y le podrás salvar la vida._

¿Con quién se había casado? Era su pregunta.

* * *

Ahora corro yo despavorida de aquí, para serles sincera no se que demonios estoy haciendo en esta historia, pero es algo que me pide ser escrito así que ¡a seguir! espero contar con su apoyo en esta travesía que aún le queda un gran tramo.

Como se pudieron haber dado cuenta, el fic es de misterio y suspenso, y sobre todo de agilidad mental, así que ¡Alertas!

quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que me han dado apoyo para continuar esta historia, o mejor dicho escribirla: Valentina, Melina, mi beta Diiana, la cual corrige mis errores, y a cada unas de las chicas de FF que se han visto interesadas por el fic, espero no defraudarlas.

Y bueno dejando tanto la habladuría me despido.

Esto solo es un abre boca a lo que veremos en esta historia.

Se despide Osbe

23/01/2013


	2. Chapter 2

**Prefacio.**

"Posees diez días para encontrarnos, de lo contrario moriremos", así rezaba la nota que Bella le había dejado a su esposo, luego de desaparecer inesperadamente.

9 palabras, un tiempo limitado y una sola pista. Eso era lo que tenía Edward, para lograr su objetivo y ese, era encontrar a su esposa y a su familia. Las preguntas que rozaban por hacerse presentes eran: ¿Podrá lograrlo, incluso cuando tenga que someterse a una presión psicológica que lo terminará venciendo? ¿Incluso aunque su esposa sea la autora intelectual de todo?

* * *

Primero que nada desde el comienzo de la historia, o desde que la comencé a escribir mejor dicho, dije que no la subiría hasta tenerla adelantada, pero luego de pensarlo mucho me decidí a subir el primer capitulo y de verdad deseo que les guste la trama de la historia.

Ahora si lean

* * *

Capitulo beteado por Diiana Elizabeth, del grupo betas de FFAD

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

Al conocer el nombre de una persona, pensamos que lo sabemos todo de él o ella, cuando la realidad no es así. Solo por conocer el nombre, o tal vez reconocer su cara, o por el simple hecho de haber compartido tiempo, experiencias y/o sentimientos juntos, decimos: "yo lo conozco y esa persona nunca sería capaz de hacer algo malo", pero lo cierto es que solamente conocemos su fachada, mas no lo que alberga por adentro.

¿Qué sucede si en algún punto determinado, nos damos cuenta que la persona que creímos conocer es total y completamente desconocida para nosotros?

.

.

.

**12:00 p.m. Día de trabajo.**

El sol llegaba a su punto máximo en la ciudad de Forks, sí, hoy había sol, cosa extraña en ese diminuto pueblo, pero lo había y era lo importante. Los trabajadores salían de sus jordanas de trabajo a almorzar o simplemente iban a sus hogares y descansaban del día tedioso.

En la oficina de Edward Cullen, un gran abogado del pueblo, y de Estados Unidos a decir verdad, se encontraba silbando una canción desconocida, tanto para él como para el resto de las personas que lo observaban con extrema curiosidad, pero Edward parecía muy encantado de poder regresar a casa y reunirse con su esposa y familia.

Unas cuantas personas, las cuales revoloteaban a su alrededor, sonreían expectantes al saber que hoy era viernes, por fin. Luego de trabajar en un bufete, cinco días a la semana sin descanso alguno, al llegar el viernes lo llegas a agradecer infinitamente.

Edward con su maletín en mano, su camisa manga larga de color blanca impoluta, con los primeros dos botones abiertos, dándole un aire de chico sexy malo, el saco encima de su hombro y sus lentes oscuros de _Ray-Ban_, abandonó la oficina con una sola cosa en su mente: Bella.

Bella, su esposa, lo era todo para él. Tenían 8 años de relación y ambos se habían conocido en la típica fiesta de hermandad en la universidad; ya que a Bella le habían pedido que se acercara al chico más guapo del campus, el cual obviamente, era Edward Cullen, y le diera un gran beso, lo cual ella hizo con gran entusiasmo. En su defensa solo cabe decir que, apenas era una chica de 17 años de edad a quien le encantaba vivir nuevas experiencias y más si en esta se encontraba el nombre de Edward, el chico por el cual muchas adolescentes, en su mayoría, babeaban por él y limpiaban el suelo por donde él pasaba. Bella no era inmune a esa sonrisa socarrona y a esa mirada de color jade penetrante, tampoco a la coquetería de aquel buen mozo, en fin, solo era una adolescente revolucionada.

El velocímetro del auto de Edward Cullen, marcaba los 100 km/h, algo usual en él. Si algo caracterizaba a aquel joven hombre, es el manejar como un maldito psicópata a plena luz del día sin importar los fiscales de tránsito o multas futuras, tampoco es que eso fuera un gran problema.

Más pronto de lo que cualquiera se puede imaginar, las llantas de su Volvo chirriaron contra el pavimento, al frente de la casa de sus padres, donde todos vivían. Lo primero que Edward visualizó al apagar el motor, fueron unos ojos achocolatados y una sonrisa adorable en el rostro de su amada. Sin esperar más, fue al encuentro con ella y antes de que Bella siquiera pudiera decir un "hola", Edward la besaba sin darle tregua. Sus bocas se movían de manera sincronizada e Isabella Cullen, se paraba de puntillas para poder alcanzar los labios de su esposo.

Un gran diamante en forma de corazón, sucedido por otra sortija de oro blanco, con la inscripción en su interior de: "Te amaré siendo la persona que soy", descansaba en la mano izquierda de Bella; estos brillaban con los rayos del sol impactando contra ellos.

―Hola ―masculló Edward, dejándole un beso en la frente a Bella, luego de decidir que había sido suficiente del beso, ambos necesitaban respirar.

― ¿Cómo te fue? ―le preguntó ella sin dirigirle un saludo. ¿Para qué? Suficiente con ese beso, pero aun así, masajeando la parte baja de su nuca. Él cerró sus ojos ante esa caricia, tratando de controlar sus impulsos de cogerla y llevarla en sus hombros como un saco de papas y encerrarla en la habitación para hacer…

―Bien, digamos que la gente anda un poco loca ahorita ―comentó él sonriendo de lado, bajando un brazo por el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa, para finalmente depositar su mano desocupada en la cintura de ella―. Ya sabes, demandas sin sentidos, pedidos de custodia, órdenes de restricción, entre muchas más. ―Enumeró él, caminando con Bella hacia el umbral de la puerta de la casa, o, ¿es mejor decir mansión?

La casa de los Cullen, se erguía delante de los esposos con una simplicidad digna de admirar. Esta casa de tres pisos de altura, con grandes ventanales, paredes pintadas de colores cálidos y una decoración un tanto moderna, pero hogareña, con toques en metálico y de madera, resguardaban a la familia Cullen; la cual estaba conformada por: Esme y Carlisle, la cabecera de ese grupo de personas, por decirlo de alguna manera; Garrett y Benjamín, los hermanos mayores; Edward, el hermano del medio; Kachiri, la que seguía luego y Jane, la más pequeña de todos, esta contaba con apenas 16 años de edad.

Eran una familia muy cariñosa, amorosa y sobre todo se apoyaban los unos con los otros, ninguno había volado del nido de mamá y papá, porque no podían partirle el corazón a la querida Esme, de solo pensarlo, a todos se le erizaban los vellos. Por esa razón, cada uno vivía allí, y aunque Edward era el único de todos los hermanos que había sentado cabeza, no pudo dejar a su mamá. Por eso vivía junto con Bella en la casa, pues esta era muy grande y espaciosa y aunque todos vivían unidos, eso no significaba que estuvieran revueltos.

― ¿Y cómo fue tu día? ―le increpó Edward, una vez ya traspasado la entrada principal de la casa.

―Catastrófico ―contestó ella, dando un largo suspiró―. Se murió un paciente en mis brazos, debido a una gran pérdida de sangre. Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero su cuerpo no respondía, estaba muy mutilado. ―Ella era doctora, especializada en Trauma Shock.

― ¡¿Mutilado?! ―preguntó Edward escandalizado.

―Sí, como oyes… Algo extraño, no sé cómo ocurrió precisamente, pero le faltaba una mano, una pierna y ni idea de cómo llegó ese ser humano vivo hasta la sala de urgencias. Era una causa perdida y para rematar, tenía puñaladas en todo su torso ―dijo en voz baja, tragándose un nudo que mantenía en la garganta. Para Bella sus pacientes eran sagrados y aunque en la escuela de medicina le habían enseñado a guardarse sus sentimientos y hacerle frente a cualquier situación que se le presentase a la hora de trabajar, era imposible superar una muerte, y más cuando esa persona se moría en tus manos desangrada. Pero ella había escogido esa profesión y le gustaba, así eso significara ver muchas muertes a diario, de lo que a cualquier persona le gustaría.

―Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, mi amor. Tranquila ―repuso Edward abrazándola, al ver como sus ojos se desenfocaban y sus labios temblaban.

―Lo sé, pero es difícil cuando en la sala de espera está su esposa con un embarazo bastante avanzado, y un hermoso niño de solo 4 añitos de edad diciéndote: "_Mi papi se pondrá bien, ¿cierto?"_ Y tú sin poder responder a eso, porque ya su padre está muerto. ―Y sin más, Bella comenzó a llorar sin parar. Edward mordió su labio para no reír, porque a pesar de que la situación era crítica, la sensibilidad de su esposa lo enternecía. Ella era fuerte, pero como siempre había pensado él; eso solo era una fachada, porque su esposa era mucho más débil de lo que cualquiera se pudiera imaginar.

―Bella, cálmate, preciosa. A lo mejor su tiempo ya había caducado y era hora de partir. ―Edward la estaba sondeando, ella levantó su vista del pecho de su esposo y le sonrió con pesar.

―Lo siento, es que estoy muy sensible, ando en mis días ―se excusó ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Edward le secó las lágrimas y le dejó un beso en su frente, pero él se quedó de piedra, al ver a Jane en el sofá con alguien.

― ¡¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios estás haciendo, Jane Diane?! ―gritó Edward, sin importarle interrumpir el beso que su hermana estaba compartiendo con ese chico. Bella la cual estaba de espaldas al sofá,volteó abruptamente y soltó una carcajada, al ver a la hermana de su esposo muy concentrada en aquel beso, el cual no era apto para el público presente.

Pero Jane, ni se inmutó por el grito de su hermano, solo se detuvo cuando el oxígeno no le llegaba a sus pulmones y cuando un carraspeo al frente de ella se le hizo demasiado conocido. Era su padre, quien la observaba con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una ceja arqueada.

―Yo también espero una respuesta ―repuso Carlisle muy serio, cosa que no era habitual en él. Sus ojos azules, tan azules como el cielo cuando estaba despejado, observaban a su hija de manera fría.

―Papi ―susurró ella, mirándolo a la vez que se encogió en el sofá. Su novio, un chico de 18 años, el cual estaba próximo a irse a la universidad, le sujetaba la mano a la adolescente rubia, quien por supuesto, temblaba como una hoja de papel.

Su padre había aparecido inesperadamente, pues en vez de haber entrado por la puerta principal, que era lo que la pequeña Jane esperaba, este había entrado por el garaje, dándole una sorpresa a su querida hija.

― ¿Y…? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? ―interrogó Edward mordaz―. Oh, Ya va… Déjame ver ―repuso Edward, subiendo sus manos hacia el cielo―. ¿Él te la comió? ―inquirió con sorna. Jane solo movía sus ojos de su padre a Edward alternativamente, ella no sabía quién le daba más miedo, si su hermano o su padre. Lo cierto es que no podría atrasar más lo que ella quería decir y era que tenía novio, así que al mal paso, darle prisa.

―Papá ―dijo ella, levantándose del sofá y atrás de ella, Tom. Así se llamaba su novio―. Él es mi novio, Tom. ― ¡Listo! Lo había dicho, el chico al ver el nerviosismo de su novia, la apegó hacia su cuerpo y le dejó un beso en sus cabellos rubios, para luego dar un paso hacia Carlisle y extenderle su mano.

―Tom McQueen, un placer conocerlo, señor ―se presentó él, con profundo respeto hacia el padre de su novia.

―Carlisle Cullen, igualmente ―masculló entre dientes el patriarca de la familia, pero su máscara de seriedad no cambiaba. Y como si ya no fuera necesario tener a dos machos alfas en plena sala de estar, por las escaleras venían bajando Benjamín y Garrett, el primero con el móvil en la mano y el segundo con mirada divertida, pero a la vez seria; atrás de ellos venía Kachiri, la cual observó la escena y arqueó una ceja, pero al ver quién era la responsable del asunto, sonrió con complicidad; por la cocina, Esme Cullen salía con una sonrisa amable y con una mirada de advertencia hacia su esposo.

―Edward cálmate, tiene las hormonas revolucionadas, es normal, tampoco es que va a decir que se casará ―le decía Bella por lo bajo a su esposo, al ver que este tenía la mandíbula apretada fuertemente y sus manos estaban crispadas en puños.

―Pero, es la nena de la casa ―repuso él.

―Tienen que dejarla volar ―insistió ella.

― ¡Vaya, vaya! Reunión familiar y no avisan. ―El primero en cortar el denso silencio fue Garrett, sus ojos color ámbar, más su cuerpo un tanto fornido, le daban una apariencia amigable.

― ¿Ahora qué hiciste, pequeña? ―inquirió Benjamín despreocupadamente, jugando con sus dedos a la vez que se desparramaba en el sofá y sonreía divertido.

― ¿Ya le dijiste, hermosa? ―Esta vez fue la oportunidad de Kachiri.

― ¿Lo sabías? ―le increpó Edward a su hermana. Esta lo miró retadoramente, para luego enseñarle el dedo medio.

―Nunca sabes nada porque eres un maldito cascarrabias, uno te dice hola y tú muerdes ―respondió ella con sencillez, para sentarse a un lado de Benjamín.

― ¡Kachiri!, ¿qué son esos modales? ―le regañó Esme.

― ¡Lo siento mami!, pero entonces… ¡Controla a tu bestia! ―demandó ella divertida.

Kachiri, era todo un personaje y era la más joven junto con Jane, pues ella tenía 19 años de edad, y a pesar de que el número puede parecer muy joven, esa niña de tez oscura, ojos grises rayados, figura esbelta y carácter fuerte, era mucho más que una simple mujer joven. Ella era adoptada, pero era considerada una más de la familia, pues había estado con ellos desde su primer año de vida.

― ¡Tranquilos! ―La voz que se escuchó, había sido la de Carlisle y todos habían obedecido esa orden, era sagrada.

―Bueno, solo quería decir eso, él es mi novio y solo se los quería presentar para que fuera más oficial ―habló Jane, al ver que todos la miraban en busca de una explicación más amplia.

― ¿Y por eso se tenían que comer a besos en plena sala de la casa de tu familia? ―dijo Edward con sorna, ganándose un codazo por parte de su esposa.

―Tampoco es que tú dieras el ejemplo ―contraatacó Jane, y esa era la Janeque todos conocían, una chica adolescente y respetuosa con sus padres, pero con lengua viperina.

― ¡No me hables así, Jane Diane! La diferencia entre tú y yo, es que yo estoy casado con Bella y tú… ―Calló abruptamente ―. Ni siquiera lo habías presentado ―dijo Edward, refiriéndose a su novio.

―Ya lo hice.

― ¿Desde cuándo son novios? ―inquirió Esme, acercándose a su hija, y a pesar de que todos estaban un poco alterados, ella era la más calmada con el asunto, ya había tenido que pasar por eso cuando Kachiri les presentó su primer novio a toda la familia y luego lo había tenido que vivir como 5 veces más, pues Kachiri cambiaba de novio como una mujer que cambiaba de ropa interior, a cada momento y cada rato. Lo que ella alegaba cada vez que le preguntaban acerca de sus tantos novios, era extraño pues decía: "_Me aburre lo eterno, soy muy joven y quiero disfrutar, tampoco es como si me acostara con cada uno de ellos, solo con el que me enciende_", eso era lo que la morena le había contestado a sus hermanos, cuando estos estaban un poco molestos por la actitud de su hermana acerca de presentar un novio diferente cada semana, les llenó el vaso.

―Mami, la verdad… ―dijo Jane mirando el suelo.

―Desde hace un año, señora ―contestó Tom por Jane y esta se lo agradeció.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―exclamó Carlisle sin poder evitarlo, pero luego se recompuso―. ¿Por qué esperaste tanto para decirlo, Diane? ―Y fue allí cuando la hermana menor de los Cullen, supo que estaba en serios problemas, pero no dejó que el miedo la venciera y respondió:

―Simple y sencillamente porque no quería ser como Kachiri, papá. Y no es que te esté criticando, hermana, sabes que te amo ―lo último lo dijo dirigiéndose hacia su hermana, quien la observaba con una sonrisa―, pero yo no quería presentarles un novio, cuando ni siquiera sabía si iba a durar la relación. Conocí a Tom hace un año en el instituto y comenzamos a hablar, salimos y pues nos hicimos novios, pero yo no quería venir a casa y decirles: "_Familia tengo novio_", porque… ¿Y si noduraba nada? He visto cómo Kachiri rompe con sus novios como si fueran baratijas sin impórtale nada, pues su excusa es la que todos sabemos y yo no quería ser así, por lo que llegué a un acuerdo con Tom de que si esto duraba aunque sea un año, se los presentaría a ustedes y como sucedió, aquí estoy. Yo solo quería tener la certeza de que no era un capricho mío de adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, solo quería saber con exactitud si de verdad era amor y ahora, después de un gran año, puedo decir que sí y eso me hace feliz. ―Terminó Jane sonriendo como boba, a la vez que veía el rostro de su padre, quien se había enorgullecido al escuchar a su hija hablar de esa forma tan madura.

―Espérate y me seco las lágrimas ―interrumpió Chiri, como le decían de cariño a Kachiri, a la vez que se levantaba y le daba un enorme abrazo a su hermana menor―. Estoy orgullosa de ti, pequeña ―le confesó esta, para apartarse y volver a su puesto. Los siguientes brazos que la rodearon, fueron los de su madre para decirle lo mismo.

Por su parte, Edward estaba atónito al escuchar todo lo que Jane había dicho, porque aunque no lo quería aceptar, sabía muy en el fondo que era verdad. ¿Por qué dar a conocer una relación, cuando ni siquiera se sabía si duraría?

―Cuñada, así se habla ―la alabó Bella, sin moverse del lado de Edward, pero sonriéndole abiertamente.

Jane le sonrió de vuelta como agradecimiento por apoyarla y luego dirigió su vista nuevamente, hacia su padre.

―Ven aquí, pata ―repuso su padre abriendo sus brazos y allí en ese momento, Jane se permitió respirar aliviada.

Padre e hija estaban en un gran abrazo de oso, cuando en el bolsillo del pantalón de Bella, su celular comenzó a sonar, esta se apartó de la reconciliación y contestó el aparato:

― ¿Diga?

―Doctora, la necesitamos con urgencia en el hospital, venga lo más rápido que pueda. ―La voz de Cristina, una enferma del centro hospitalario donde ella trabajaba, le hablaba deprisa.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―interrogó ella viendo a su esposo, quien la observaba con intriga.

―Necesito que venga al hospital, pronto es una… ―Pero la llamado se cortó. Bella observó su móvil y se dio cuenta que la cobertura se había ido. ¿Qué le sucedían a esos aparatos?, se preguntó ella.

De todas maneras, Isabella Cullen fue hacia la pequeña sala de recepción de la casa donde vivía con todos los demás y tomó su bata de doctora, recogió su cabello en una cola de cabello, agarró su cartera y las llaves del auto para salir sin siquiera darle una explicación a Edward, solo había dicho: "_Una complicación_". Antes de que su auto arrancara del frente de la casa de los Cullen, con un sonido escalofriante.

Todos en la casa se quedaron extrañados por la partida tan drástica de Bella, pero siguieron con lo suyo, todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se presentaron con el novio de Jane y luego de eso, entraron en una conversación amena, incluido Edward, que para extrañeza de muchos, le había caído bien Tom.

Por otra parte, Bella trataba de salvar la vida de un paciente que había estabilizado en la mañana, antes de terminar su ronda. No soportaría que otro paciente muriera en sus manos, así que este no se le iría, no partiría al otro mundo.

Mientras Bella impartía órdenes como una posesa, y luchaba contra la muerte que quería arrebatarle a otro de sus pacientes, Edward Cullen recibía un llamado de la sucursal de Seattle pidiéndole que fuera urgentemente al lugar, por un problema con un hombre que él había dejado en libertad y que, ahora, presuntamente era acusado de asesinato en segundo grado.

En la casa Cullen, Jane se despedía de su novio, para entrar nuevamente en su casa y platicar un rato más con su familia. Todo estaba en armonía y aunque faltaban dos integrantes de la familia, los que aún estaban en esa estancia, comían de la cena que Esme había preparado.

― ¿Una partida en el Wii? ―preguntó Jane con una sonrisa, la tormenta había pasado y ahora venía la calma, o por lo menos eso pesaban ellos.

― ¡Sí! ―gritaron todos emocionados.

…

En el hospital central de Forks, Bella tomaba un café para espabilarse, eran poco más de las 4 de la tarde, pero el sueño estaba haciendo de las suyas y para despejarse un poco, decidió llamar a Edward.

― ¿Qué sucede, amor? ―preguntó Edward por a través del manos libres, aún se encontraba dentro del auto y no podía contestar por el celular.

―Nada, solo que me estoy cayendo de sueño ―repuso ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

― ¿Por qué saliste así de la casa? ―le preguntó Edward, recordando cómo su esposa había salido de la casa Cullen, como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Bella tragó el café, antes de responder.

―Una emergencia, un paciente que había estabilizado en la mañana, le dio un paro y una hemorragia muy fuerte, pero pude con ello, ahora espero avances en su recuperación ―masculló Bella, firmando la orden de unos exámenes. Le sonrió a Cristina, la cual le sostenía la carpeta, en modo de agradecimiento.

―Pues a mí también me salió una urgencia, precisamente voy camino a Seattle.

― ¿No te veré cuando llegue a casa? ―inquirió Bella, con tono triste.

―No lo sé aún, amor. Parece que es algo complicado ―explicó él rápidamente.

―No importa, ya veremos. Te amo ―le dijo Bella sonriente.

―Yo más, mi vida. Recuérdalo siempre ―le pidió él.

―Nunca se me olvida.

El silencio impregnó la línea de comunicación, pero ninguno de los dos había cortado.

― ¿Edward? ―llamó su esposa.

―Dime.

― ¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por mí? ―preguntó ella con verdadero interés. Una pregunta un tanto extraña.

―Todo ―respondió él sin dudarlo.

― ¿Serías capaz… hasta de matar? ―inquirió perversamente.

―Bella, no… ―La voz de Edward había sonado seria.

― ¡Estoy jugando, cielo! Tranquilo ―repuso ella, riendo descaradamente.

―No hables así por favor, sabes que no me gusta ―le ordenó él.

―Lo siento amor, no era mi intención. Solo es un poco de humor negro.

―Pero no me gusta ―volvió a decir Edward de manera tajante.

―Lo sé.

―Te amo Bella, por eso no me gusta que juegues con esas cosas macabras, es mejor que dejes de ver "_Los juegos del miedo_". ―Ya la voz de Edward había adquirido un tono de diversión, pero aún así, en el trasfondo de ella, se podía sentir la seriedad.

Isabella observó, como un enfermero le hacía señas desde la habitación de su paciente.

―Tengo que cortar, mi vida. Me llamas cuando llegas a Seattle, ¿sí? ―le pidió ella.

―Está bien, te amo, cuídate.

Y con eso ambos se despidieron.

Bella estaba por guardar su móvil en la bata blanca, cuando se le ocurrió una idea.

― ¿Diga? ―Descolgó rápidamente una persona del otro lado de la bocina.

―Necesito que hagas algo por mí ―dictaminó Bella sonriendo.

― ¿Qué quieres? ―La voz al otro lado de la bocina se rió.

―Es sencillo, solo…

La acción de Bella fue la menos inesperada, nunca nadie se imaginaría lo que haría.

...

Por otra parte en la casa de los Cullen, todos seguían jugando en el Wii, cuando se escuchó que tocaron la puerta, Kachiri fue a abrir, y la silueta de una persona vestida del cuello para abajo de negro y con una pistola en la mano la apuntaban en la cabeza.

―Quieta o mueres. ―Esa voz, el rostro, se dijo Kachiri en su mente y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, solo fue capaz de decir:

― ¿Tú?

Y pensamos que conocemos a todos los que nos rodean, cuando en realidad es que no.

* * *

¡Si! primer capitulo de la historia, espero les haya gustado y bueno sus opiniones son importantes para mi. Como ya dije al principio este fanfic es de mucha agilidad mental, así que piensen, me gustaría saber cuales son sus hipótesis.

¿Qué les pareció? Un RR no mata a nadie.

Desde Venezuela, Osbe

25/2/13


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por: Mi hermosa Diiana Elizabeth de Betas FFAD**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son la de señora Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

― ¿Qué…? ―Kachiri no había podido terminar la frase, cuando ya aquella persona vestida de negro, estampaba su mano blanquecina y más o menos grande en el rostro de la joven.

―Te dije que te callarás ―le dijo esa voz.

Kachiri se sobó donde aquella persona le había propinado la cachetada y luego levantó la vista. El arma que apuntaba su atacante era una nueve milímetros, cromada, con el seguro quitado y con el dedo índice delatacante tocando el gatillo de manera tentativa.

―Te mueves y aquí quedas ―le advirtió su secuestrador. Kachiri por su parte no sabía qué hacer, detrás de aquella persona que portaba el arma, habíantres personas más a las cuales no se les veía el rostro, solamente sus ropas, que de igual manera eran negras.

Kachiri los observó y solo pudo atisbar un brillo frenético en la mirada de un cuerpo alto y musculoso, demasiado musculoso para ser el de una mujer, así que debía de ser un hombre, o eso supuso ella. Este conectó su mirada con la de la morena y luego la apartó rápidamente.

―Vamos, ¡muévanse!, no hay mucho tiempo. Amárrenlos y súbanlos en la camioneta ―ordenó aquella figura esbelta―. Yo tengo que dejar una nota para mi querido Edward ―repuso en voz baja, sin dejar de apuntar a Kachiri. Sin meditarlo mucho, la tomó del antebrazo y se la entregó a otro de sus acompañantes.

―Quieta ―le susurraron a Chiri cuando la tuvieran en sus brazos.

― ¡Vamos, Kachiri! Te espero para darte una paliza en el Wii ―gritó Garret desde la sala de estar. Ellos no habían escuchado nada, la familia Cullen, exceptuando a la morena de 19 años de edad, era ajena a lo que sucedía en la entrada de su morada.

―Tan lindo el hermano mayor ―repuso quien tenía tomada a Kachiri. La voz de esa persona era la de una mujer, quien era alta porque rebasaba a la morena por una cabeza. Aquella mujer buscó las esposas detrás de su espalda con una sola mano y de manera brusca, retorció los brazos de Kachiri para esposarla. La posición era incómoda y de cierta manera para aquella joven, que apenas comenzaba la universidad dentro de una semana, aquello se sentía como si estuviera presa. Y más certera en sus pensamientos, Kachiri no podría estar, aunque lo que se dudaba profusamente era el siella y toda su familia saldrían vivos de aquello.

Kachiri opuso resistencia a la hora en que un pedazo de tela se metía entre sus labios, estaba siendo amordazada, pero un apretón en su antebrazo la hizo calmarse.

―Todos tenemos armas y _todas _están cargadas ―le informó su guardián, siseando entre dientes―. Así que piensa muy bien lo que vas a hacer, porque una bala puede abandonar mi pistola y clavarse en medio de tus cejas ―le advirtió quien fuese que tuviera a Kachiri sujeta, dándole la media vuelta hacia la salida para montarla en una camioneta negra, 4x4, marca Chevrolet y blindada. ¿Serían aquellas personas mafiosos?, se preguntó Kachiri en su mente, pero no lo sabía.

Mientras que aquella mujer vestida de negro, con su rostro oculto por un pasamontaña montaba a Kachiri dentro de la camioneta, sus otros compañeros allanaban la sala de estar de los Cullen, donde todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia se quedaron mudos al ver el rostro de aquella persona que tenía el arma en sus manos y los amenazaba de muerte si llegaban a dar un mínimo paso en falso.

― ¿Qué intentas hacer? ―preguntó Carlisle, retrocediendo varios pasos al ver aquellas tres figuras, cada una apuntando con un arma a su familia.

― ¡Oh! Pues creo que no estoy aquí para jugar damas chinas, ¿no crees, querido Carlisle? ―repuso la cabeza de aquella pandilla.

―Obviamente, no ―admitió Carlisle tomándole la mano a Esme sutilmente, para hacerla retroceder a ella también―. ¿Por qué?

― ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ―habló de manera asqueada la voz del hombre de negro, para luego soltar una carcajada y acercarse a la pequeña rubia que temblaba junto a Benjamín. La chica le había llamado la atención.

―No te muevas ―le susurró su hermano mayor a la pequeña.

―Eres muy linda, chiquilla. ¿Cuántos años tienes? ―le inquirió el hombre levantando su mano gigantesca para acariciar la tersa piel de la mejilla de Jane, quien lo esquivó con asco.

― ¡No me toques! ―gritó ella,escondiéndose detrás de su hermano.

―No, no, no ―canturreó el hombre con la pistola en mano, alargando la que tenía libre para tomarla del antebrazo toscamente.

Una de las mujeres del grupo de secuestradores vio como Garret movía su mano hacia el teléfono y sin pensarlo apretó el gatillo, disparando a la nada.

― ¡Aléjate del maldito teléfono, ahora! ―rugió esa voz fina, pero a la vez amenazadora. La cabeza de la pandilla observó a su acompañante y sonrió.

― ¡Háganle caso!, es muy peligrosa cuando lo desea ―les comentó la persona que todos en esa sala conocían a la perfección.

Garret retrocedió su mano y se quedó inmóvil, pero en su cerebro maquinaba la manera de salir de aquello.

Jane había comenzado a sollozar al sentir la textura del guante que usaba aquel gran hombre sobre su piel.

―No llores, ¿te confieso algo? ―preguntó aquella voz de manera secreta, pero a la vez tierna a Jane ―. No te quiero hacer daño. No, no, no ―canturreó mirándola a través de su máscara―. Solo pon tus manos hacia atrás y todo será menos doloroso, ¿está bien? ―inquirió él hacia Jane, quien se rehusaba a mirarlo o hacer contacto con su secuestrador.

Algo en aquel hombre se removió al ver aquella rubia y él sabía muy bien por qué. Jane se parecía mucho a ella.

Pero al parecer la adolescente no quería cooperar y eso trajo como consecuencia que el hombre se alterara apretando más fuerte su agarre, haciendo que la piel de Jane se tornará de un color blanco justo debajo de la mano de aquel hombre y roja arriba de esta misma.

― ¡Suélteme, por favor! ―vociferó la rubia, removiéndose entre la fuerte mano que la sostenía.

― ¡Silencio! ―demandó este.

―Papá, ayúdame ―pidió Jane llorando sin poder evitarlo, al sentir como sus manos eran llevadas atrás y luego apresadas por grilletes.

― ¡No! ―exclamó Carlisle viendo a su hija que trataba de librarse de aquel gran hombre y cuando lo vino a ver, él se encontraba yendo hacia su hija.

―Regresa a tu puesto ―le ordenó la única persona que tenía el rostro al descubierto.

― ¡Papá! ―fue lo último que se escuchó por parte de Jane, antes de que el fortachón se la llevara hacia la camioneta junto con la otra hermana de la familia Cullen.

La cabeza de la pandilla sonrió con suficiencia y apuntó a Carlisle en la cabeza.

― ¿Te imaginas que diría Edward si llega de su viaje y te encuentra muerto? ―le inquirió con diversión y Carlisle se horrorizó de aquellas palabras, esa persona no podía haber cambiado tanto de la noche a la mañana.

―Estaría desilusionado de ti ―respondió el patriarca de la familia con cautela, viendo como Garret por su parte volvía a extender su mano para coger el teléfono, solo eran unos pocos centímetros. Quien apuntaba a Carlisle a la cabeza le había dado la espalda a Garret, perdiéndolo de vista, pero no estaba descuidado, una persona lo vigilaba por su vista periférica.

― ¿Desilusionado de mí? ―inquirió esa persona―. No me hagas reír ―repuso con una mirada de odio total.

Benjamín no perdía de vista a la otra figura, esta era pequeña, pero de igual manera peligrosa, pensaba que él era mucho más grande que aquella silueta, podría con ella.

Garret ya tenía el teléfono en mano y solo faltaba marcar 911 y estarían a salvo. Solo eran tres números, solo tres, pero un disparo, esta vez, de parte de la cabeza de la pandilla fue dirigido a su pierna, tumbándolo en el acto.

―Te lo advertimos, fue tu culpa ―dijo esa persona moviendo su cabeza a ambos lados, ladeándola levemente a la vez que movía la pistola con su mano y ordenaba lo siguiente―: Esme camina hacia acá, lento, con las manos arriba. ―La aludida miró a su esposo, quien negó con la cabeza imperceptiblemente, los Cullen estaban perdidos―. ¿Estás sorda, querida? ―inquirió aquella voz apretando su mandíbula, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.

― ¿Qué te hicimos? ―inquirió Esme con voz temblorosa, observando a aquella persona que ella tantas veces había apoyado en las buenas y en las malas, incluso en ese tiempo de oscuridad.

―Muévete, Esme, que no me temblará la mano para matarte ―le advirtió _Niemand_*. Así se hacía llamar aquella persona misteriosa, porque eso era precisamente, ignorando de manera campal la pregunta de aquella mujer.

―Él sufrirá ―prosiguió la mujer de unos 40 y tantos, sin moverse de su sitio.

―Por el amor a tus hijos, hazme caso y arrodíllate en el piso con las manos en alto ―pidió por última vez Niemand, dando un paso hacia Esme.

― ¿Edward sabe que te con…

― ¡Maldita sea, perra! ―exclamó verdaderamente molesta, **N***. Se dirigió hacia ella tomándola por la nuca, jalando sus cabellos en el acto―. Cuando ordene algo, debes cumplir. Me gustaría que me obedecieras, ya que ahora yo soy la ley, y la ley, hay que respetarla. Eso ya deberías de saberlo ―expresó con cinismo―. Además, mi adorado Edward es abogado, ¿cierto?

Esme guardó un sollozo que estaba por escaparse de su garganta, y en contra de su voluntad, se arrodilló en el suelo. **N**, sonrió como si estuviera desquiciada, moviendo su arma por la sien de su víctima.

De repente se escuchó un estridente gritó de otra persona.

― ¡Tú!¡Junto a tu puta madre! ―gritó la otra figura, apuntando a Benjamín. Garret por su parte chillaba del dolor. La bala no le había causado daño, solamente lo había rosado, pero aun así sangraba, cosa que obviamente, no le importaba a ninguno de los secuestradores. Niemand pensó que con la sangre del hermano de Edward le podría dejar un pequeño mensaje. Esa persona sonrió sádicamente, algo muy morboso, como **N**.

―Amárralos,_** E**_, apúrate ―le apremió su jefe sonriéndole con ternura, la chica asintió y sacó las esposas, una para Esme y la otra para el tal Benjamín, que viéndolo desde afuera no estaba nada mal para la chica. Tal vez ella se permitiría jugar con él un poco, aunque allá en su guarida tenía a otro espécimen.

Mientras que la tal **E** hacía lo que le habían ordenado sin dejar de apuntar con su arma a sus víctimas, **N** llamaba al hombre que se había ido con las mocosas de la casa.

― ¿Alguien me llama? ―inquirió esa voz tosca ingresando a la sala de estar, donde Esme le susurraba algo a Benjamín y este negaba una y otra vez con su cabeza. Sus ojos de color gris bailaban violentos de un lado a otro.

―Llévatelos ―ordenó Niemand, poniendo sus ojos en blanco al ver como Esme lloraba.

― ¡No llores, puta! Porque la poca paciencia que tenía tu maldito hijo me la agotó ―gritó de forma exasperada aquella persona con el rostro al descubierto, caminando hacia donde Garret se retorcía de dolor.

―Ya oyeron lo que dijo, levántense ―exigió el hombre tomando a madre e hijo, respectivamente de sus antebrazos para montarlos en la camioneta, con las demás.

**E**, apuntaba a Carlisle directo al corazón, pues era el único que quedaba dentro de aquella casa, aparte de Garret, el cual estaba tendido en el piso.

― ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ―le preguntó **N**, a Garret, poniéndole la pistola en la cabeza―. ¿Pensaste que no te iba a ver, hijo de perra? ―le inquirió tomándolo del cuello con la mano que tenía libre.

―De pensarlo, lo pienso ―admitió Garret, escupiéndole la cara, con lo que se ganó una fuerte cachetada de esa silueta, que ahora en esos momentos, veía todo rojo y eso no era nada bueno, porque cuando **N** se ponía en ese estado, su arma comenzaba a disparar a todas direcciones y eso no podía pasar. No ahora, no con ellos, porque los necesitaba, necesitaba a su maldita familia Cullen para llevar a cabo su plan.

La mano de Niemand, deliberadamente y con toda la intención morbosa del mundo fue a la herida abierta de Garret y puso sus dedos allí, o mejor dicho los guantes, pero igual dolía como el demonio.

―Este es mi juego. Mis reglas ―siseó **N** entre dientes, tomando el rostro de Garret con su mano ensangrentada―. Y mejor te acostumbras, maldito bastardo, porque muy fácilmente te puedo matar, técnicamente no me eres de mucha utilidad ―reflexionó esa persona en voz alta.

― ¡Hazlo entonces! ―le retó aquel hombre de ojos color ámbar.

― ¡Cállate, Garret! ―le ordenó su padre sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la pequeña figura que se encontraba delante de él, quien también lo apuntaba con un arma.

―Ganas no me faltan, pero tengo preparado para ti algo muy divertido ―le aseguró con sadismo la silueta que se interponía ante el campo de visión de Garret.

―Cuando mi hermano se entere, te va a despreciar ―le aseguró el mayor de los hermanos Cullen con una sonrisa de suficiencia y la mano de **N** impactó contra aquel rostro de rasgos muy definidos, pero masculinos.

El rostro de **N** se deformó por la crueldad de aquellas palabras, pero esa persona sabía que no sería así, Edward no despreciaría a nadie que le hiciera bien y **N** le estaba haciendo un favor, ¿cierto? Además, aquella persona con un una apariencia de desquiciado, una sonrisa de arrogancia y una actitud peligrosa, sabía que Edward le agradecería al final de todo. **N** solo quería que todos aprendieran, pero sobre todo quería que él, Edward, le prestara más atención, cosa que tiempo atrás de una u otra forma no había hecho. Pero **N** era inteligente, muy inteligente, por eso había esperado años para este movimiento, por esa razón se había infiltrado en la familia Cullen sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, haciéndose pasar por el bonito cordero blanco cuando en realidad era un lobo feroz.

**N** tenía todo perfectamente calculado y nada ni nadie le echaría a perder sus planes y de ser así, los mataría a todos, incluso si Edward estaba incluido en ese paquete.

**T** hizo que Niemand saliera de sus pensamientos.

―Necesitamos apurarnos,si queremos comenzar esto. La víctima está perdiendo la razón ―susurró aquel hombre en voz lo suficientemente alta, como para que **N** escuchará.

― ¡Muévanse, que para eso les pago! ―gritó de repente, ocasionando que tanto **E, **como **T**, dieran un respingo, pero ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a su jefe sin razón.

Rápidamente apresaron a Carlisle, quien observaba a cada uno de aquellos secuestradores tratando de reconocerlos, de buscar un punto débil en sus mentes, algo para hacerlos desfallecer, pero ellos sabían perfectamente lo que hacían, el análisis que Carlisle les había comenzado a hacer desde que entraron a la sala de estar de su casa le había servido a Carlisle para darse cuenta de varias cosas.

La primera. Solo conocía a una de esas personas y en realidad eso no era un término apropiado, porque la persona que se hacía llamar **N**, había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, pasando de ser una persona amable y responsable, pero sobre todo cuerda, a ser alguien total y completamente desconocido para Carlisle.

La segunda. Todos y cada una de aquellas personas tenían problemas mentales, eso estaba más que claro, pero había un problema y ese era que, ninguno lo aceptaba.

Y la tercera, nunca en sus años como doctor, específicamente psicólogo, Carlisle había presenciado algo semejante, porque a pesar de que aquellas 4 personas tenían problemas mentales, se podía decir que estaban locos, pero eran los locos con más cordura que él haya visto jamás.

**T** se acercó hacia Garret y lo tomó por debajo de la axila para ponerlo de pies, el aludido chilló de dolor y aquel hombre con la máscara negra sonrió por su dolor.

―No seas nena, bastardo. Aguanta. ―Luego de eso, la sala de estar se quedó sola, solo se escuchaban los quejido por parte de Garret, a quien **T **lo estaba haciendo caminar hacia la salida. **E** llevaba a Carlisle empujándolo por la espalda para que se moviera, pero con una mano apuntándolo justo debajo de la nuca por cualquier movimiento, por su parte Niemand daba vueltas en círculo por donde la sangre del hermano mayor de los Cullen se estaba coagulando, el arma reposaba en su mano y de vez en cuando se lo pasaba por su cabello, era como si se estuviera consolando. Una sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de su boca y la marca de sus zapatos se podía ver sobre el piso de granito de la estancia.

Sangre, sangre y sangre, eso era lo que quería **N** y pronto lo obtendría, claro que sí, solo necesitaba mover sus piezas y su plan de 8 malditos y largos años se llevaría a cabo.

Con su mano derecha, llenando su guante con sangre marcó en el sofá blanco impoluto de los Cullen dos palabras, los cuales a la vista de **N** eran una advertencia.

**Diez días.**

Solo eso, nada más.

Observó su reloj en su mano izquierda y ya era tarde, la otra fase del plan se debía de cumplir. Así que, pensando en eso, tomó la nota que tenía perfectamente doblada en uno de sus bolsillos de aquel traje negro y subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia la habitación de su amado Edward, dejando en el proceso una sucesión de huellas impresas con sangre de sus botas de seguridad, pero eso no le importaba a **N** para nada.

Al estar en el segundo piso, Niemand se dirigió hacia su punto de fijación, el cuarto de Edward, su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta de aquel lugar sagrado para ellos, el olor característico de él, chocó contra su rostro haciendo que los ojos de aquella persona se llenarán de lágrimas. Su Edward estaba allí.

Con paso sigiloso, tratando de no tocar mucho, dejó la nota que había hecho cuidadosamente para él, pues tenía que estar muy presentable, no quería que Edward viera algo feo. No, suficiente con tener que soportar a su familia y a esa loca de su época pasada, de cuando él era joven y aquella mujer una ilusa.

Con una última mirada al cuarto de su Edward, abandonó la habitación dirigiéndose a la camioneta que la esperaba afuera, junto con aquellas desagradables personas dentro de ella.

― ¿Todo listo? ―le preguntó **T** a **N** y esa persona asintió.

Niemand se montó en la camioneta y luego giró su rostro hacia atrás para ver a sus secuestrados, todos estaban allí: Jane, Kachiri, Garret, Benjamín, Esme y Carlisle y de última, escondida entre todos ellos, quienes estaban amordazados mirándose unos con otros con cara de terror… estaba ella, con el cabello rojo y los ojos azules como el cielo, llorando sin parar.

Por la mente de toda la familia Cullen, incluyendo a aquella mujer desconocida, se formaba la siguiente pregunta: ¿En quién se había convertido aquella persona?

― ¿Preparados para la travesía? ―inquirió Niemand sonriendo abiertamente, apuntándolos a todos y nadie dijo nada.

El hombre quien estaba al volante, encendió el motor de la camioneta y con una mano libre, Niemand dejó al descubierto una pieza fundamental para el juego.

La familia Cullen dejó salir una respiración forzada, cuando vieron en realidad quién era aquella persona. Entonces todos regresaron su vista a la figura que estaba detrás de ellos, con los ojos de color azul intensó llorando, y se dieron cuenta que aquellos eran lentes de contacto y su cabello una peluca.

¿Qué era todo eso?

* * *

**Niemand*: significa nada en Alemán.**

**N*: Inicial de Niemand.**

**T: incial del nombre de ese hombre.**

**E: incial del nombre de la chica misteriosa.**

* * *

¡Actualización! Esto me tiene emocionada JAJAJ , parezco una niña pequeña escribiendo y sin hacerlas esperar más, acá está el capítulo dos de esta locura :D

Espero sus opiniones, hipótesis, ¿Quién es Niemand? ¿Quién es T, E? ¿Por qué creen que N está haciendo todo esto?

Mis ojos son toda vista para leer lo que tengan que decir.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama.**

**Agradecimientos a : Yanina por betearme este capítulo nena, sin ti estaría con teleraña todas mis historias.**

**y Diana ¡te extraño! **

**Advertencia: este fic puede contener escenas fuertes tales como: violaciones, muertes, suicidios, y lengua soez, ási que si eres sensible a esos temas ¡abstente a leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

El celular de Isabella Swan no dejaba de repicar sobre aquella mesa destartalada y lo que se leía en la pantalla era:

_**Llamada entrante de Edward Cullen (esposo)**_

Pero nadie contestaba, ya iban 10 llamas perdidas y, a pesar de que ella lo escuchaba, no atendía. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Además, él aún no llegaba a su casa, él todavía no sabía nada y si todo salía como lo había planeado, Edward estaría llamando nuevamente para saber qué hacer o en su peor defecto se quedaría en casa y esperaría que pasaran los días, aunque por lo que más se inclinaba Bella era que él se reuniría con los policías y allí sí iban a estar todos fregados, literalmente.

Todo estaba arreglado y la primera persona que Edward tenía que encontrar estaba colgada con un arnés sobre una piscina vacía, si Edward no llegaba a tiempo Esme moriría, él solo tenía que ser inteligente y seguir las reglas, pero sobre todo las pistas.

Un pitido provino del celular de Isabella y una respiración profunda se escuchó por la estancia, todos la observaron a ella, algunos con mirada suplicante y otros con miradas asesinas.

―_Bella, amor, estoy en camino, ya arreglé el problema acá en Seatlle, ¿estás en casa o trabajando? ¿Por qué no respondes? Me tienes preocupado _―admitió la voz de un hombre ―._ Solo llamaba para decirte que voy en camino y si estás en casa espérame y si no házmelo saber. Te amo, nena. Un beso _―se despidió por último Edward.

Todos guardaron silencio y no era que pudieran hablar mucho para decir verdad, las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y la chica que estaba junto a Niemand sollozó sin poder retener las lágrimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte, porque sus secuestradores los tenían a ellos y ella no podía dejar que nada le sucediera a _él_, así ella lo haya abandonado.

Niemand por su parte soltó una carcajada observando como la figura a su lado se encogía dentro de sí misma.

―Ya deja el llanto, mi amado nos encontrará y nadie morirá ―repuso con voz alegre, como si ellos estuvieran allí teniendo una reunión y no como si estuvieran secuestrados, que era justamente lo que estaba sucediendo.

―No lo hará ―repuso la pelirroja.

―Sí ―dijo **N** con voz seria, de manera casi solemne―. Él me tiene que encontrar, lo hará ―aseguró la castaña sonriendo, porque Nienmad era una mujer. Era su mujer, para ser más específicos.

Carlisle observó a su hija menor que estaba apartada de sus demás hijos, Jane estaba siendo peinada por aquel hombre, quien ya se había quitado la capucha, pero aun así, nadie sabía quién era él. _¿Con qué clase de gente se juntaba ella?, _se preguntó Carlisle retóricamente, pero no encontró respuesta, ella siempre había sido una chica tan… de casa, que no se le pasaba ni por la cabeza que ella haya hecho cosas malas, exceptuando lo que ahora hacía. Era algo ilógico e irracional, pero se supone que el amor desmedido es así y eso era exactamente lo que **N** sentía hacia Edward, un amor completamente desquiciado.

―Muñequita, tranquila, estarás a salvo conmigo. No voy a dejar que ella te toque ―le susurró **T** en el oído a Jane, ella no paraba de llorar en silencio, alejándose sutilmente de las manos de aquel hombre, quien al parecer estaba obsesionado con ella.

**T** pasaba el cepillo delicadamente por el cabello lacio y rubio de Jane, acomodándolo precariamente alrededor de su rostro, enmarcándolo. La niña era preciosa, muy… rubia y muy ella.

― ¡Por el amor de Dios, deja a la mocosa y ven acá! Ella ya tiene novio o mejor dicho tenía ―dijo **N** caminando hacia **E**, ella, de igual manera que el hombre, se había descubierto el rostro y era un espectáculo digno de admirar, porque era una belleza digna de una pasarela de modas, y no de una secuestradora. Su cabello largo y negro caía hasta su cintura, levemente ondulado y sus ojos, de un azulado muy claro, bailaban por toda la estancia vigilándolos a todos, su arma descansaba en su mano e inconscientemente pasaba su dedo índice por el cañón de esta misma.

Jane, que había escuchado lo que ella decía, se quedó de piedra, sus ojos volaron a los de aquel hombre y este se encogió de pena. ¿Los locos sufrían de pena ajena acaso? Jane no sabía eso, pero fue lo que apreció en ese instante y luego dos lágrimas gruesas y calientes surcaron su rostro de porcelana, un sollozo escapó de su garganta y **T **dio un fuerte suspiro, dejó el cepillo a un lado y tomó el pedazo de tela para amordazar a la rubia, nuevamente, ella lo miró suplicante, pero él estaba firme, una cosa era que la chiquilla le llamara la atención, pero otra muy distinta era perder el horizonte de su meta.

Con extremado cuidado, aquel hombre de ojos grises llevó a Jane con el resto de su familia, donde Carlisle trataba de sacar sus manos de los grilletes que lo apresaban, pero era imposible, se estaba lastimando. Kachiri por su parte buscaba alguna salida de allí y no le quitaba la mirada encima a Jane por nada del mundo, Garrett estaba desparramado en el suelo, aún con su pierna herida, pero horas atrás la misma **N** se la había limpiado, no quería que muriera de una infección, ella quería que fuera lenta y tortuosa su muerte, si de morir se llegara a tratar. Benjamín se encontraba al lado de su padre tratando de decirle algo, pero el pedazo de tela que tenía en su boca no lo dejaba pronunciar bien las palabras.

― ¿Para qué soy bueno, **N**? ―preguntó el único hombre, sonriéndole con cierto afectó a aquella castaña.

―Ve cómo está la perra de Esme, yo esperaré unas cuantas horas más para enviarle la foto de mi suegra a mi querido, solo hay que esperar. He planeado esto por 8 años de mi vida, no lo pienso arruinar por una estupidez de mi parte, o de alguno de ustedes ―dijo ella con voz seria, pasando su mano por su nariz de manera ruda.

― ¿Dónde está **R**? ―preguntó de repente **E** alzando su mirada de la pistola, el hombre de ojos grises señaló una pared lejana, donde la melena de una rubia de cabello largo y rizado se dejaba ver.

**N **suspiró frustrada, ¿por qué tenía que estar lidiando con personas tan dementes? Con ella ya era suficiente, pero entonces se recordó que ellos la ayudarían y que ellos de cierta manera eran sus "amigos de travesura".

―Eres hermosa, **R**, bella ― se susurró a sí misma la rubia frente a un espejo completo que se encontraba en la pared, observando su cuerpo de pies a cabeza, sus curvas estaban en los lugares apropiados y sus largas piernas podían hacer perder la cabeza a cualquier hombre, a todos menos a él, por eso el muy maldito había muerto, bueno, no técnicamente, ya que ella "accidentalmente" había puesto un poco de veneno en su jugo de la mañana, cosa que le había causado una muerte un tanto aparatosa―. ¿Tal vez debería teñirme el cabello? ―se preguntó retóricamente, estaba hablando con ella misma, los demás no la escuchaban, pero tanto **N**, como **T** y **E **sabían muy bien qué estaba diciendo **R**, siempre era lo mismo―. ¿Quizás rojo, marrón? ¡Ah, ya sé! ¡Me vería extravagante como pelinegra! ―casi gritó dando un pequeño salto, haciendo que sus bucles se movieran con el acto. Todos eran extraños, todos tenían traumas, todos eran unos desquiciados.

―Apártala de allá y dile el siguiente paso ―ordenó Niemand a **T**―, necesito que saque su lado perra y esa belleza que posee para lo que haremos a continuación ―dijo con voz calculadora.

**T** asintió y se encaminó hacia la rubia quien se metía un pedazo de cabello a su boca y lo lamía para luego enrollarlo en su dedo y darle una forma más de rosca. Era asqueroso.

― ¡Por cierto, **E**!, anda con ellos, también serás de ayuda, pequeña ―aseguró **N **sonriendo y alentándola con la mano, ella se levantó y, de una manera no muy femenina, caminó hacia los otros dos.

Los Cullen y aquella chica pelirroja veían todo sin saber qué hacer, solo movían sus ojos siguiendo los pasos de sus secuestradores y oían cada disparate que salía de la boca de **N**, aunque viéndolo desde su punto de vista, no era tan incoherente lo que decía.

―Ahora ―dijo ella volviéndose hacia sus víctimas―, solo tienen que esperar a que mi amado llame ―les explicó sin ninguna emoción en la voz, caminando de un lado al otro―, y si mi esposo es inteligente salvará a la perra, sí que lo hará ―aseguró―. Pero si no es así... ―musitó entre dientes deteniendo su andar, volviéndose abruptamente hacia los Cullen―, temo que la querida mami Esme tendrá que morir.

Todos detuvieron su respiración al escuchar eso.

―Solo diez días mi bebé tiene para encontrarnos, si no lo hace entonces, ustedes conocerán muy pronto lo que es el infierno ―susurró ella con voz siniestra, soltando una carcajada después―. Disfruten del hotel 5 estrellas, yo tengo que hacer unas llamadas, si quieran lloran, gritan, pero eso sí, de aquí nadie escapa ―les advirtió apuntándolos a cada uno con su dedo índice―. Nadie ―dijo al final caminando hacia la salida de aquella habitación tan grande como un garaje y oscura como una cueva, para salir de allí dejándolo solos.

Únicamente había una puerta. No ventanas, no salidas de emergencia, no vía de escape.

Estaban encerrados y amarrados de pies y manos. Los Cullen estaban secuestrados y con una amenaza de muerte latiendo en el aire. Peor imposible.

El juego ya había comenzado y el reloj hacía su carrera enloquecida, ignorando que cuando este marcará los 10 días del plazo, muchas muertes ocurrirían, o tal vez, solo tal vez, muchas vidas se salvarían y un amor enfermizo conseguiría su cura al final de cuentas.

…

La noche caía nuevamente sobre Forks y un auto se veía cruzar por el camino lindero que daba hacia la casa de la familia Cullen.

Edward había ido a Seattle para hacer nada, porque una vez llegó allá le dijeron que todo había sido una estúpida confusión de la policía; así que, había perdido el tiempo y en el trayecto se había cansado, porque manejar tantas horas era cansador y más cuando era de ida y vuelta, pero él no había querido quedarse en algún hotel por allá; en cambio de eso, Edward había decidido regresar a casa, con su esposa, para dormir abrazado a ella y oler su fragancia, sentir el calor emanar de aquel pequeño cuerpo. Pero lo que Edward nunca se imaginó, ni en sus peores pesadillas, fue con lo que se encontraría al traspasar el umbral de la puerta de su casa.

Las llantas del auto chirriaron al estacionarse al frente de la imponente edificación, Edward ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de guardarlo en el garaje, él solo la quería ver a ella, el resto no importaba.

Con rapidez abandonó la estancia del auto y, con su portafolio en una mano y su chaqueta en otra, caminó hacia la entrada de la puerta, metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó las llaves para poder entrar, la cerradura hizo un tenue 'clic' y aquel hombre de ojos verdes entró finalmente a su casa, gritando a la vez:

― ¿Bella?, ¿familia? ¡Ya llegué! ―exclamó con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, dando los pasos que lo llevarían a la sala de estar, pero algo lo detuvo a medio camino, sus ojos se fijaron en aquella gran estancia y supo que algo estaba mal, no tardó mucho en encontrar qué era lo extraño en su sitio de confort. Sangre, eso era.

Un enorme charco de sangre estaba coagulada sobre el suelo de granito, la chaqueta que Edward sostenía en una de sus manos se resbaló de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, el sonido del aire al ser cortado se escuchó como un susurró de desespero y el alma de Edward huyó de su cuerpo, dejándolo solo con su corazón latiéndole a mil, su boca se puso reseca y sentía que estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

Luego de lo que pareció ser mucho tiempo callado y paralizado, Edward reaccionó gritando desesperadamente:

― ¿Bella? ¿Cariño? ¿Jane, Benjamín, Garrett? ¿Padres? ―iba preguntando él a la vez que caminaba y entonces las dos palabras hechas con sangre sobre el sofá blanco impoluto, que estaba en la sala de estar, se interpuso ante su campo de visión, allí Edward supo que algo grave había pasado y que sus suposiciones, las cuales eran que a lo mejor alguien se había cortado, fueron desechadas rápidamente de su mente.

Aquí nadie se había cortado, aquí nadie había salido de compras, aquí nadie dormía. Lo que sucedía era mucho peor que eso y Edward, muy en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que era así.

Las huellas de unas botas de seguridad estaban esparcidas por el suelo creando un patrón, él las siguió y estas guiaban hacia las escaleras, sin pensarlo mucho subió las escaleras de dos en dos, al llegar al segundo piso, aún las huellas seguían y estas, para mortificación de Edward, se dirigían al cuarto que él compartía con su esposa.

De tres zancadas largas recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de su habitación, Edward dio una respiración forzosa tratando de calmarse, pero era imposible. _¿Y si a Bella le había pasado algo? ¿Y si entraba a su cuarto y se encontraba con algo horripilante? ¿Y si ella estaba…?_ La última pregunta no la podía siquiera completar, era imposible, nada le había podido pasar a ella. Simplemente no podía ser.

Con sus manos temblando a más no poder y un poco sudadas tomó el pomo de su habitación, el sonido al deslizar la puerta de madera hizo que los vellos de sus brazos se erizaran. Edward cerró sus ojos fuertemente y empujó, de una vez por todas, la puerta para abrirla por completo, y sin más abrió los ojos de sopetón, esperando encontrarse con lo peor que su mente pudo imaginar en esos escasos segundos, pero allí no había nada, todo estaba vacío y precariamente limpio, a excepción de las huellas de aquellas botas de seguridad, que eran un tanto grandes como para ser de una mujer, o eso pensaba él.

Edward se acercó a la cama donde él tantas noches había dormido con Bella, compartiendo el mismo espacio, caricias, besos y noches apasionadas y fue cuando una hoja en blanco cruzó su campo de visión, esta estaba sobre las sábanas de color rojo pasión, doblada y apoyada precariamente cerca de la orilla derecha de la cama. Rápidamente Edward se acercó y la tomó en sus manos, al abrirla se dio cuenta de su contenido. Era una nota, estaba dirigida a él y rezaba de la siguiente manera:

"_**Posees diez días para encontrarnos, de lo contrario moriremos".**_

Y solo con esas 9 palabras Edward dejó, prácticamente, de respirar. Su cabeza procesaba una y otra vez la simple, pero terrorífica palabra "moriremos". _¿Qué mierda era todo eso? ¿Tal vez un reality show de cámaras escondidas? ¿O una broma inocente?, _pero él descartó rápidamente lo último, porque simple y sencillamente todo por lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos no tenía nada de inocente, al contrario, todo era macabro y morboso, hasta rayar en lo psicópata.

Pero, para desgracia y mortificación de Edward, la nota no terminaba allí.

"_**Mi Edward, para que no digas que soy una mala esposa te dejo una pequeña pista. Solo sé inteligente, yo sé que tú puedes, por eso me casé contigo. Solo encuéntrame, por favor".**_

Los ojos de Edward estaban que se salían de sus órbitas ya llegados a ese punto. _¿Bella? ¿Ella tenía que ver con todo eso? ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a esa mujer? ¿Estaba loca? ¿De verdad eso estaba pasando?,_ esas eran algunas de las preguntas que rondaban la mente de Edward Cullen.

El hombre de ojos color jade siguió con la lectura de la nota y lo siguiente que Edward leyó lo terminó de descolocar por completo:

_**En diez me enamoraste**_

_**En diez me pierdes y**_

_**En diez me encuentras.**_

_**El siguiente objetivo a encontrar, tú debes averiguar.**_

_**Los números son buenos amigos.**_

_¿Qué quería decir aquello?,_ se preguntó aquel hombre en su mente.

Su familia estaba desaparecida, Bella también. ¿Dónde estaban? Esa era la incógnita.

Los ojos de Edward se fueron aún más abajo al pie de la página y algo en letras muy pequeñas se dejaba ver como una luz en medio de la oscuridad. Era un número de teléfono con una solo palabra escrita, esa palabra era: "llámame" y Edward así lo hizo, e incluso no tuvo que ver el número para anotarlo, él se lo sabía de memoria. Era el número de Isabella.

...

Por su parte, Bella mantenía su celular en mano esperando la llamada, él ya estaba allí y seguro ya había leído la nota, o eso esperaba ella. Su cabello marrón caía sobre su espalda y un nudo en su garganta comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración, fue entonces cuando el celular repicó. Isabella tomó una respiración profunda antes de responder y escuchar la voz de Edward, la cual sonaba realmente desesperada.

― _¿Bella? ―_preguntó Edward al otro lado de la bocina, una pelirroja acompañaba a la castaña con arma en mano y mirada psicópata.

―Edward ―suspiró Bella con voz temblorosa.

― _¿Qué es todo esto, Bella? ¿Estás bien? Dime, por favor, dónde demonios estás. Si esto es un juego, déjame decirte que no me estoy divirtiendo. Mi amor, por favor ―_suplicaba Edward con el aparato pegado a la oreja, respiración acelerada y se podría decir que un poco cabreado.

―Solo es un juego, Edward ―explicó la doctora encogiéndose de hombros.

― _¡No me gusta! ―_gritó él_―. Hay sangre en mi casa, huellas de botas de seguridad hasta nuestra habitación y una maldita nota que dice…_

―Que si no nos encuentras en diez días moriremos, lo sé, Edward, yo misma la hice ―completó ella llorando.

― _¿Y aun así dices que solo es un juego? ¡Joder, Isabella Cullen, dime dónde estás! Nena, estoy enloqueciendo justo ahora._ ―La voz de Edward tembló y Bella se rompió, no podía seguir con esto.

―Edward, sigue la pista, cariño ―pidió ella melosamente, secándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro.

―_Bella, ¿te secuestraron? ¿Dónde está mi familia, Isabella? ―_inquirió Edward con voz seria, furioso.

―La pista, Edward, la pista. Es verdad lo que dice la nota, si no nos encuentras moriremos ―casi gritó Bella por el celular, haciendo que la pelirroja la apuntara con el arma en la cabeza, de esa forma la castaña se tranquilizó.

―_Bella, mi amor…_

La comunicación se escuchaba entrecortada.

―Solo encuéntrame, por favor... ―Y antes de que Bella pudiera seguir diciendo algo, el celular fue arrebatado de sus manos y la llamada colgada.

Un ataque de pánico invadió el cuerpo de Isabella y esta solo pudo llorar. Lloraba por todo, pero sobre todo por Edward y por él, su otro amor. No quería que nada le sucediera a ninguno.

Bella mantenía su rostro enterrado entre sus manos y la pelirroja solo rodaba los ojos en señal de completa frustración y aburrimiento, el arma seguía apuntando a Bella, pero luego los roles cambiaron y ahora la que portaba el arma era Isabella Cullen, la esposa de Edward Cullen, ella secó sus lágrimas y adornó su rostro con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

― ¿Qué tal estuve? ―le preguntó a la pelirroja y esta no dijo nada, solo se limitó a quedarse en silencio y llorar por su hijo. Por eso hacía todo eso.

Luego de un rato de silencio la pelirroja musitó:

―Estupenda, como siempre, Niemand.

La pelirroja sintió como su estómago se revolvió y como el frío del metal pasaba por su mejilla.

―Tú también te estás superando, querida amiga. A lo mejor no lo termine matando, pero todo depende ―aclaró la castaña poniendo el celular en la mesa, el cual estaba conectado a otro aparato. Uno que hacía todo mucho más fácil para ella y para todos, uno que confundía la realidad con la confusión de una mente trastornada―. Andando ―urgió apuntando con el arma a la pelirroja para que saliera de la habitación.

El show ya había comenzado y muy pronto acabaría.

...

Por su parte, Edward estaba como loco, estrellando todo a su paso contra las paredes de la habitación, esa llamada reciente que había tenido con Bella lo había dejado en una extrema confusión.

Isabella le había dicho a su esposo que todo era un simple juego, y la clave estaba en encontrarlos, pero, ¿cómo lo haría?

El móvil de Edward sonó sobre su mano y al ver lo que era, se dijo que eso de inocente no tenía nada.

Esme, su madre, se encontraba amordazada, cubierta con cadenas alrededor de su cuerpo, el cual pendía de un arnés y debajo de ella había una piscina, pero sin agua. Al pie de la foto, decía lo siguiente:

_**El gavilán tiene buena vista. Sé gavilán por una vez en tu vida y le podrás salvar la vida.**_

_¿Con quién se había casado?, _era su pregunta.

A veces en donde menos lógica hay, es donde están las respuestas a las incógnitas.

* * *

¡Bueno! añales que no actualizaba este fic!, pero ya regresé :D

¡gracias y millones de gracias por RR y les digo que una persona en su RR dijo todo el fic en resumidas cuentas ¿lees la mente a caso? Ahora ¿quien lo dijo? No lo sé. Se dice el pecado, más no el pecador XD

¿Ahora que creen que pasará? ¿Quién es N para ustedes? ¿Es Bella? ¿Una hermana gemela? ¿Alguien del pasado?

¡Escucho teorías!

Osbe desde Venezuela

14/5/13


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la señora Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la retorcida trama.**

**Gracias a Yanina Barboza por betearme el capítulo.**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 **

Una mujer rubia, que ante los ojos de los demás parecía la típica modelo estadounidense: alta, con ojos hipnotizantes y cuerpo de infarto; estaba sentada en una banca en medio del centro de la ciudad de Seattle, esperando verlo, impaciente. Ella hacía un sonido desquiciante con los tacones que llevaba puestos y sus manos se retorcían una y otra vez sobre su regazo, ya era el primer día de la búsqueda y él tenía que estar allí, bueno, si es que seguía las pistas.

La rubia levantó su mirada de sus manos y observó lo que tenía delante de ella, un hombre alto y fornido la observaba desde la distancia de manera muy discreta, haciéndose pasar por un vendedor de perros calientes, no muy lejos de él, otra figura un poco más pequeña se hacía pasar por un transeúnte, pero no era una cualquiera, ella estaba armada, así como la rubia y como aquel hombre musculoso.

La rubia observaba al hombre, el hombre a la otra figura de mujer, y aquella otra mujer, que deambula por la calle de arriba hacia abajo como si estuviera comprando recuerdos, miraba disimuladamente de vez en cuando a la rubia.

**...**

Por su parte, un hombre desesperado por encontrar a su esposa manejaba como un loco poseso hacia Seattle, donde su esposa le dijo que encontraría la siguiente pista, pero había tenido que esperar mucho, exactamente 5 horas para recibir otra llamada inesperada.

Ahora eran las 8 de la mañana y aún le faltaban 2 horas de largo camino, una mano apretó la suya sobre la palanca de cambio y este giró su cabeza para ver a la hermosa mujer que tenía a su lado, mirándolo con lástima y preocupación en su mirada, pero a pesar de que ella estaba allí, Zafrina no era Bella.

―Ella lo está haciendo todo, Edward ―le susurró Zafrina, sabedora de lo que una persona fuera de sus cinco sentido es capaz de hacer. Ella era detective.

―Es mi esposa ―argumentó él, volviendo su mirada a la carretera.

―Una que se auto-secuestró ―replicó aquella morena con ojos grises como el hierro.

―Yo la amo.

― ¿Acaso ella lo hace contigo? ―refutó ella.

―Yo no creo que ella haya hecho todo esto por sí sola, tal vez esté bajo amenaza, Zafrina…

―Ella misma te llamó, te está dando las pistas, te quiere volver loco. Tú mismo me lo dijiste cuando entré por la puerta de tu casa esta mañana, Edward ―interrumpió ella con voz dura y expresión calculadora.

_**2 horas atrás.**_

El timbre de la casa de los Cullen era tocado incesantemente, una mujer alta, con un abrigo cubriendo su vestimenta y un porte de seguridad en sí misma estaba de pie afuera, con el frío cortándole la respiración, pero ella estaba allí para visitar a su hermana. Esa mujer era Zafrina Delacour, hermana biológica de Kachiri Cullen.

Edward había pasado toda la noche en vela, tratando de descifrar algo de lo que tenía a su alcance, esperando que fueran las siete de la mañana para partir al centro de Seattle, como Bella le había indicado hace apenas 5 horas atrás; donde le había dicho expresamente lo siguiente:

―_Quiero que cuando el reloj marque las siete de la mañana, tomes tu auto, solo, y te dirijas hacia Seattle, allí encontrarás la siguiente pista para poder encontrarme. Recuerda que si no lo haces moriremos… ―_Y sin más ella colgó, sin ni siquiera dejar que él le preguntara si estaba bajo amenaza, o si esto solo era una cámara escondida o algo por el estilo, pero nada, ella ya había colgado, dejando a Edward más confundido que al principio.

_¿De verdad su esposa tenía una mente tan macabra como para hacerse un auto-secuestro? _Él no lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que nadie, o por lo menos no una persona cuerda, tiene el suficiente valor como para quitarse la vida a sí misma y lo que más lo intrigaba a él, era que ella decía constantemente que si no la encontraba, todos morirían y esa simple frase lo hacía pensar, porque no era como si ella se fuera a suicidar y matar al resto de la familia, no; era como si otra persona lo fuera a hacer, pero era imposible o ¿tal vez no?

Todo el mundo de Edward había sido puesto patas arriba y todo por una simple acción, un simple secuestro, una simple jugada llevada a cabo luego de 8 años planeándola.

Edward levantó su mirada de la foto de su celular al escuchar el timbre de su casa, donde él trataba de ver qué lugar era aquel donde su madre estaba guindada de un arnés, a lo mejor era uno que él conocía, pero nada le llegaba a la mente, era como si toda su memoria hubiese sido borrada, pero no había sido así, todo eso era producto de su mente, del susto y del miedo por perder lo que él más amaba en su vida.

Se levantó del mueble en el cual había pasado toda la noche y con paso presuroso abrió la puerta de un solo jalón, diciendo a su vez:

― ¿Bella? ―Pero al ver que no era su esposa, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y dejó escapar el aire que sus pulmones retenían con esfuerzo. Se sentía cansado emocionalmente.

― ¡Hola, querido! ―exclamó efusivamente Zafrina, rodeando el cuello de Edward y a su vez dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero aquella morena espectacular notó algo extraño en aquel hombre casado. Su chispa de alegría y jovialidad no estaba presente y esa sonrisa cegadora que siempre portaba pasase lo que pasase había desaparecido de igual manera. _Raro_, pensó Zafrina separándose de Edward, pero algo sobre el hombro de él le llamó la atención.

Aquel hombre con mirada torturada ni siquiera le dirigió una palabra de saludo a la hermana biológica de su hermana adoptiva, no estaba para eso ahora, lo que él quería era que el reloj marcarse las siete y así poder comenzar con toda la locura.

― ¿Dónde está Kachiri? ¿Y Bella? ¿Trabajando? ―indagó ella, entrando a su casa sin autorización, siempre era así. A pesar de que el cruel destino había separado a Kachiri de su hermana mayor, esta había hecho todo lo posible para volver a contactarla, y no había sido necesario tanta búsqueda porque ella siempre supo dónde estaba su hermana, los Cullen habían dejado que ella siguiera frecuentando a Kachiri al ver que no le hacía nada malo a la chica y desde eso ya había pasado un tiempo. Pero Edward estaba en estado de trance, no respondía nada, en lo absoluto―. ¿Edward? ―llamó con seriedad Zafrina mirando a su alrededor―. ¿Dónde está mi hermana? ¿En la universidad? ―El timbre de voz de aquella morena estaba subiendo de tono considerablemente, esta al ver que él no respondía entró a la sala de estar, encontrándose con aquella sangre seca y con esa pequeña frase que la hizo ponerse en alerta―. Edward, ¿qué demonios sucedió aquí?

El aludido levantó su vista y se acercó a Zafrina, una amiga que él apreciaba mucho, y alguien en quien él podía confiar.

De repente una idea alumbró la mente de Edward y un rayo de esperanza inundó su desesperación.

―Necesito que me ayudes... ―suplicó Edward con voz trémula, mirándola suplicante y Zafrina arqueó una ceja esperando que él continuara―. Bella… y mi familia junto con ella, están secuestrados ―dijo Edward respirando hondo a la vez que lo decía.

― ¿Cómo? ―preguntó Zafrina, sintiendo que su alma escapaba de su cuerpo―. Explícate y ahora ―exigió ella con una expresión en su rostro no identificada.

―No estaban aquí cuando llegué, solamente eso, solo había eso ―explicó Edward señalando el, ya no tan, impoluto mueble blanco en todo el medio de la sala de estar. Zafrina siguió la dirección que Edward le señalaba con su dedo y allí estaba, en una caligrafía un tanto ilegible, dos palabras: "diez días"―. No sé dónde están, pero tengo esto ―dijo él extendiéndole la nota que Bella había dejado en su habitación, Zafrina la tomó entre sus manos y la leyó rápidamente, a medida que su lectura avanzaba sus ojos se abrían más de la impresión.

― ¿Esto es un auto-secuestro? ―preguntó la joven detective anonadada, no pudiendo creer lo que leía y Edward se encogió de hombros―. Necesito que me digas todo, ¡absolutamente todo lo que sabes, Edward! ¿Te han dejado algo más? ―inquirió ella sacando su móvil para marcar al 911.

― ¿Qué haces? ―cuestionó Edward.

―Llamando a la policía ―respondió ella como si fuera algo obvio y para lo siguiente que ocurrió la morena no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, Edward le arrancaba el teléfono de la mano y colgaba, Zafrina lo veía contrariada―. ¿Qué haces?

―No. Nada de policías ―musitó Edward.

― ¿Cómo que nada de policías…?

―Los matarán a todos, Zafrina, ¿acaso no leíste la carta? ―inquirió Edward enojado.

― ¡Por supuesto que la leí, Edward!, por eso lo hago ―gritó ella ofuscada―. Tu esposa se auto-secuestró, llevando con ella a toda tu familia; ¡a mi hermana! ―vociferó ella.

― ¡No es un auto-secuestro! ¡Es algo mucho más que eso! ―explotó Edward, sus nervios lo estaban traicionando y en estos momentos no debía malgastar su tiempo en discusiones absurdas. Edward le tendió su móvil a Zafrina, mostrándole la foto de su madre amordazada y colgando del arnés―. ¿Tú crees que ella es capaz de hacer eso? ¡Es Bella! Y no te mentiré, yo también pensé lo del auto-secuestro, pero ella no le haría daño a la familia… ni mucho menos a mí ―aseguró él.

― ¿Estás seguro? ―presionó Zafrina.

―Es mi esposa…

―Eso no significa que no sea capaz, eso solo significa que juega contigo y sabe muy bien cómo hacerlo ―refutó la morena.

― ¿Tanto así como para decir que todos moriremos? Eso es en plural, incluyéndola ―razonó Edward.

―Si algo he aprendido como detective privada, Edward ―dijo con fiereza Zafrina―, es que todos, hasta la persona más buena del planeta, podemos hacer lo que sea, cuando sea, solo con un poco de inteligencia y astucia ―murmuró entre dientes.

―Pero…

―Pero nada, Edward, necesito que me cuentes todos los detalles, no sabemos si esto sea un juego o algo de verdadera importancia, pero tenemos que hacer algo. ―Zafrina observó a Edward con seriedad y este, luego de un largo rato de silencio, asintió mirando el reloj en su muñeca izquierda, solo media hora más y partiría hacia Seattle.

…

Ahora estaba en el auto, yendo a una velocidad mucho más rápida de la recomendada por las autoridades, pero le valía una mierda las leyes en esos momentos, cosa que era un cinismo porque él era abogado, pero así era la vida.

―Edward, ¿no tienes alguna idea de qué lugar puede ser ese donde se ve a Esme en la foto? ―inquirió Zafrina en modo de detective privada.

Él negó con la cabeza con pesar, para luego agregar:

―Es obvio que es un lugar cerrado, y que hay una piscina, pero nada llega a mi mente.

― ¿Tal vez sea un sitio que tú frecuentabas con Bella? ―aventuró ella un poco evasiva, Edward la miró y arqueó una ceja interrogante.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

Zafrina se encogió de hombros y respondió:

―Por la simple razón de que ella es la autora intelectual de esta locura, así que tal vez, viendo todo desde una perspectiva objetiva, ella esté buscando lugares que sean conocidos para ella. Créeme cuando te digo que un secuestrador, o en su defecto alguien que planea algo, es muy meticuloso a la hora de llevarlo a cabo, esa persona quiere que todo esté bajo control y por nada del mundo sería capaz de salir fuera de su zona de confort. ―Y Zafrina tenía razón en lo que decía.

― ¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? ―farfulló el ojiverde, maniobrando el coche para meter la tercera velocidad.

―Solo digo que a lo mejor ellos estén más cerca de lo que piensas ―susurró Zafrina sin mirarlo, en estos momentos no podía, esos ojos color verde como el jade la desestabilizaban por completo y sus pasiones hacia él no podían ser llevadas a cabo, no las podía consumar, jamás había podido.

_Nunca_, trató ella de reafirmarse en su mente.

―No entiendo ―admitió Edward, girando el volante en una curva cerrada.

―Tampoco espero que lo hagas, mi mente es muy complicada como para hacerlo ―dijo a la nada Zafrina, poniendo sus manos sobre sus muslos cubiertos por el abrigo―. Solo encontremos a tu familia, Edward, y a mi hermana ―musitó con los dientes apretados, recordando unos labios finos sobre los de ella. La morena giró su rostro hacia Edward y sonrió con tristeza.

_Bella se me adelantó,_ admitió Zafrina para sí misma, viendo a su vez la sortija de matrimonio que Edward portaba con orgullo en su mano izquierda.

…

En algún lugar, el cual nadie podía saber en estos momentos, estaba Niemand junto con los integrantes de la familia Cullen y aquella mujer de cabello rojo llamativo y mirada azul penetrante que la miraba con odio.

El arma de **N** resbalaba de su mano una y otra vez, los nervios la estaban consumiendo, la anticipación a lo que ocurriría la estaba alterando y eso… era contraproducente para su propio bienestar.

―Está nerviosa ―susurró Carlisle a su hijo Garrett, quien era el que estaba más cerca de él, este asintió dándole la razón―. ¿Por qué será? ―se preguntó retóricamente Carlisle, sin despegar un ojo de aquella mujer.

Solo Carlisle no estaba amordazado, él podía hablar libremente, pero los demás seguían con sus bocas cubiertas por aquellas telas rústicas.

―**R**, llámame ―dijo en voz alta **N,** viendo con añoranza su móvil, pero nada.

― ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ― le inquirió de repente Carlisle a Niemand, ella voló sus ojos hacia los de Carlisle y sonrió con verdadero gozo.

―Porque sí ―fue su respuesta, corta y tangente.

― ¡Ella está loca! ―exclamó de repente la pelirroja y Carlisle le ofreció una mirada de desprecio, haciéndola callar de inmediato.

―No lo estoy ―refutó **N** divertida por la situación, pero frunció su ceño.

―Esa es la respuesta que todo loco dice, nunca acepta su condición ―aseguró Carlisle midiendo su reacción, pero nada ocurrió.

Niemand jugó con su pistola un rato y luego dijo:

―Los locos comen mierda.

Carlisle, quien estaba en silencio esperando una respuesta, la miró contrariado.

―Y yo no lo hago ―susurró ella tratando de convencerse, el patriarca de la familia sonrió complacido, estaba metiéndose en su mente, era más frágil de lo que pensó.

―Pero la haces, ¿acaso eso no es lo mismo? ―atacó él, y ella se quedó en silencio, igual que todos en la estancia.

Carlisle había dado en el clavo y eso a **N** le dolía, al fin y al cabo era un ser humano, uno que sentía y sufría, pero su plan seguía en pie.

Levantó su cabeza mirando a Carlisle de manera penetrante y le dijo:

―Como estoy loca, no te importará que mate a tu mujer, ¿no? Al final de cuentas los locos hacemos lo que nos place, nadie nos juzga, Carlisle. ―El aludido abrió sus ojos como platos―. Los locos no estamos en nuestros cinco sentidos y un consejo, querido, no me subestimes, porque muy fácilmente puedo matarte a ti y a toda tu maldita familia ―le advirtió apuntándolo con el arma en la cabeza, para apretar el gatillo.

Jane se removió en su puesto desesperada, pero nada ocurrió. El arma estaba vacía.

**N** estalló en una gran carcajada y miró a Carlisle quien estaba blanco como un papel.

―Al parecer, no estoy tan loca como piensas, bastardo ―musitó ella mirándolo con odio y luego se fue, dejando estáticas a todas las personas que habitaban la estancia.

* * *

Bueno, bueno acá está otro capítulo ...empiezo a escuchar teorías respecto a lo que piensan.

Debo decir que he disfrutado los RR que me han dejado *.* tienen teorías buenas y una personita por allí le atinó a quien será N ( o bueno una parte) las invito a que sigan descifrando quien es quien.

Si es de agrado dejen su RR *.*

Acepto chicles, tomates y críticas constructivas.

Osbe desde Venezuela.

Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la trama de la historia.

N/A: Lamento haberme tardado tanto con el capítulo, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer en mi vida "real", yo no vivo de esto y en esta etapa de mi vida me están exigiendo mucho, a pesar de que estoy de vacaciones soy una adolescente que quiere disfrutar, así que si me tardo es por eso, aparte de otras cosas.

Tenemos que agradecerle a Diiana Elizabeth por betear el capítulo, ¡nena, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes lo subimos! ¡gracias porque se que tú y el pato Donald son familia! JJAJAJ.

Ahora, para las que me amenazaron, querían capítulo y me enviaron MP diciendo que no abandonara mis historias. NO LO HARÉ.

¡A leer!

* * *

Capítulo 6.

Desesperado por encontrar a su madre, Edward conducía rápido sin importale las multas que su actuar le produciría. Ya estaba cerca de Seattle, y mientras más se acercaba, más era su convicción en encontrar a su madre, y aunque se le fuera la vida en ello, lo haría. En su mente, Edward repasaba las palabras de la pista de Bella: "_**En diez me enamoraste**_,** e**_**n diez me pierdes y**_ _**en diez me encuentras"**__,__pero por más que trataba de darle sentido a eso, no podía. ¿Qué tenía que ver aquello con toda esa locura y con encontrar a su madre? ¿Cómo eso podría ayudarlo? Edward simplemente no comprendía el mensaje oculto detrás de esas líneas, si es que había uno en tal caso._

_Edward, envuelto en sus conjeturas, no se dio cuenta que solo faltaban 15 minutos para llegar a su destino y sin embargo, aún no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar. La morena a su lado solo lo miraba extrañada__.__E__lla esperaba en lo más profundo de su ser, que Edward estuviera ideando un plan para empezar la búsqueda, porque a pesar de todo su hermana estaba en peligro, y así como Edward tenía motivos para dar, __de ser necesario__, su vida por Bella, ella de igual manera estaba dispuesta a dar la suya por salvar a su hermana._

_Zafrina rezaba porque la loca que había hecho todo eso, si es que no era Bella, n__o__ se le cruzara por la mente meterse con Chiri, de lo contrario, ardería Troya y conocerían a la fiera mujer que llevaba dentro e iba sentada con determinación al lado de Edward Cullen._

_―La encontraremos, Edward__―murmuró Zafrina, apoyando su mano sobre la de él, la cual reposaba en la palanca de cambio._

_Edward negó con su cabeza, sin saber qué hacer._

_―Si a ella le llega a suceder algo, aunque sea lo más mínimo, yo…__―__L__a voz del cobrizo fue disminuyendo y su vista se encontró en pocos segundos, nublada por lágrimas contenidas. Edward amaba a Isabella Swan y algo muy dentro de él le decía y afirmaba con certeza que ella no tenía nada que ver con todo lo que en ese momento estaba sucediendo._

_Pero__,__ ¿__q__ué tan cierto eran los pensamientos y premoniciones de Edward? Y lo más importante, si todo aquello era por amor, entonces__,__ ¿__qu__é es capaz de hacer una persona por es__a__ simple __palabra__ de cuatro letras y un gran significado? ¿Hasta __qué__ punto se es capaz de llegar por conseguir aquello que tanto se anhela? Por __el__ momento no había respuestas, pero pronto…__pronto las habría._

_…_

_No muy lejos de allí, en un lugar donde muchos conocían, pero del cual nadie se acordaba, con su__estructura un poco deteriorada y su pintura desvaída por el agua y el sol que había recibido a través de __l__os años, se encontraban los cinco integrantes restantes de la familia Cullen, sin olvidar a aquella mujer pelirroja__;__ la cual de vez en cuando se quedaba mira__n__do a Carlisle, el patriarca de la familia, como si le quisiera decir algo, pero a la vez no pudiera ―y la realidad es que no, no podía, ni debía―, no cuando la luz roja de una cámara en una de las esquinas de aquel decr__é__pito lugar, era lo único que se podía ver, y mucho menos cuando N, aquella mujer de mirada chocolate y cabellos marrones le había puesto un micrófono entre__sus ropas. Ella, simplemente no podía abrir la boca, no a menos que quisiera que __él__ muriera y eso no estaba en sus planes, porque…__ella lo amaba, de una manera extraña, pero lo hacía, y eso, creía ella, que era lo importante._

_En el centro de Seat__t__le__,__ una ola de gente, la cual había salido de la nada, circulaban por las calles __en __diferentes direcciones, algunos depris__a__ y otros con parsimonia._

_Edward Cullen por su parte, acompañado de Zafrina, abandonaban la comodidad del auto y se adentraban a las calles del centro de Seattle, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Ahora cuál se suponía__ que__ era el siguiente paso? ¿Quedarse allí y esperar? ¿Ella lo llamaría acaso?, preguntas sin contestar, era lo__ único__ que tenían._

_Por su parte el vendedor de perros calientes, quien veía desde su posición perfectamente a su objetivo, bajó disimuladamente su cabeza hacía el cuello de su uniforme, susurrando las siguientes palabras―__: __Está aquí, pero no solo._

_La transeúnte que simulaba comprar cosas, sacó su móvil al escuchar por el audífono la voz de T diciendo que ya el dichoso Edward estaba en su campo de batalla. __Oprimiendo__ un solo botón, se puso en contacto con su querida __**N**__ para darle aquella noticia._

_―Él está aquí, pero tiene una acompañante, es la hermana de la tal Kachiri, la detective ―habló rápido y claro, __cuando__**N**__ descolg__ó__ el teléfono._

_―__Deshazte de ella, sabíamos que esto podría pasar__ ―murmuró con fastidio, colgando, pero sinti__é__ndo__se__ a su vez__feliz __de__ saber que Edward, su Edward, estaba allí, siguiendo las pi__s__tas, queriendo encontrar__la__. Ella sabía que él la amaba._

_**E**__,__ haciéndole señas a una doble de Kachiri, quien no era más que una mujer haciendo el intento de surgir en el mundo de la actuación y la cual habían contratado con anterioridad a sabiendas de que algo como lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos podía suceder, la empujó, no muy suavemente, a la masa de gente, todo estaba saliendo bien, aquello era perfecto. Nunca aquellos dos, Zafrina y Edward, pensarían que aquella simple mujer, la cual estaba a no más de ocho metros de distancia de ellos, usando unos desgastados jeans, tacones de plataforma y lentes edición "cubrir hasta la boca", fuera una aliada de la mujer que los había puesto en esa situación._

_― ¿Ahora qué hacemos? ―preguntó Zafrina al hombre que tenía a su lado, mirando analíticamente a las personas que la rodeaban, las cuales eran muchas._

_―No sé, ya es la hora y estoy aquí, supongo que ella me llamará ―respondió él nervioso. Edward tragó en seco sacando el móvil de su bolsillo, para ver si el número del cual Bella lo había llamado con anterioridad, estaba guardado en el registro telefónico, pero todo lo que saliera eran dos palabras: __**Número desconocido**__. Aquello era una mierda―. ¿Crees que sería conveniente preguntar en las tiendas y locales por Bella? ―le inquirió él a Zafrina._

_―Edward ―le cortó la morena, rápidamente―. Bella no está aquí, tu madre es la que corre peligro ahora, y es ella a quien que tenemos que encontrar, no a Isabella ―musitó, a la vez que sus ojos se posaban en la espalda de una morena, la cual se parecía mucho a su hermana. La supuesta "Kachiri", iba caminando con prisa hacia una dirección completamente contraria a la de ellos._

_Y sin pensarlo, Zafrina salió corriendo detrás de su posible hermana, tratando de no perderla de vista entre el mar de gente que chocaba con ella sin poder evitarlo._

_― ¡Zafrina! ―gritó Edward, yendo detrás de ella minutos después de darse de cuenta, pero una mujer despampanante, de ojos azules, cabello rubio, medio natural y medio teñido, chocó fuertemente contra él, haciendo que dicha rubia se precipitara al suelo, pero las manos de Edward fueron más rápido y la sostuvieran._

_Piel contra piel._

_― ¡Joder! ―exclamó la chica de mirada azul profunda, sosteniéndose de los brazos de Edward, quien usaba un suéter en "V" azul rey._

_El cobrizo bajó su mirada hacia la rubia y trató de sonreír a modo de disculpa, pero no pudo, su mirada buscaba a Zafrina entre la multitud que se acumulaba cada vez más a su alrededor, pero ante el campo de visión de Edward solo había manchones de colores, nada se podía distinguir con claridad._

_La rubia aprovechó ese momento para deslizar sus dedos, en los cuales un pequeño dispositivo, casi diminuto reposaba, por las mangas del suéter de Edward, colocándolo justo entre su piel y su ropa. La rubia al sentir sus dedos hacer "clic" sobre el botón que lo encendía, sonrió victoriosa._

_―Lo siento ―musitó Edward poniéndola en sus propios pies, alejándose de ella, pero no sin antes echarle un vistazo de pies a cabeza. Aquella mujer parecía una chica de negocios o una modelo, en tal caso. Buen cuerpo, buena ropa, hermosos ojos y boca muy… besable, sí, pintados de un rojo carmesí atrayente, pero así como Edward la observó por unos instantes, de igual manera apartó su mirada de ella. La rubia sonrió y pensó que por lo menos le tenía que sacar algún provecho en algún momento a la belleza que poseía y la cual Dios le había obsequiado, y lo hizo; Edward Cullen estaba un poco impresionado por aquella mujer, no obstante, él estaba casado, y con su mujer y familia secuestrados en algún lugar remoto del mundo, no tenía tiempo como para ver de una manera diferente a aquella mujer, como cualquier hombre con cuatro dedos de frente lo estaría haciendo._

_En ese momento su celular vibró y Edward al ver en la pantalla de su móvil "__número desconocido__", se olvidó por completo de aquella rubia, cosa que ella aprovechó para seguir su camino. Ya estaba fuera de escena. Su tarea ya estaba hecha, el resto le tocaba hacerlo a __**N**__._

_―Bella ―contestó él rápidamente, descolgando su celular, olvidándose de los que lo rodeaban―. Estoy aquí, como dijiste…_

_― __¡Me mentiste!__ ―exclamó Isabella dolida y el cobrizo pudo escuchar algo quebrarse del otro lado de la línea―. __¿Por qué está ella allí? ¿Qué te dije que hicieras Edward? ¡Dime! __―ordenó a voz en grito Isabella._

_―Que viniera a Seat__t__le y…_

_― __¡Solo! ¡Te dije que fueras malditamente solo y Zafrina ahora está contigo!__ ―chilló ella._

_―Bella, pero…_

_―__No entiendes__ ―le cortó ella, sollozando. En serio, Edward comenzaba a pensar que sufría de bipolaridad; un momento estaba gritando e insultando, y al otro llorando―. __Tienes que hacer esto s__o__lo, tienes que encontrarnos solo, sin ayuda de nadie. Tienes que confiar en m__í__―susurró ella débilmente._

_―Y lo hago, bebé. Confío en ti, pero…_

_―__Tienes que deshacerte de ella, Edward, si de verdad me amas, lo harás__ ―le advirtió con voz susurrante, casi amenazadora. ¿Edward de verdad confiaba en ella, o solo estaba cegado por el amor hacia su esposa? Un bufido se escuchó al otro lado de la línea―__. __Sabes que te amo__,__ ¿verdad?__ ―inquirió ella con voz melosa, Edward atinó a asentir ante aquella pregunta, como si Bella lo pudiera ver―.__Edward,__y__o solo necesito que nos encuentres, pero por ti __mismo.__―__L__as últimas palabras__,__ Bella las enfatizó aún más―. __S__i__ ella está contigo, moriremos__ ―le informó con voz quebrada._

_Edward únicamente la escuchaba, sin poder hablar. ¿Cuánto es necesario que pase, para quitarse la venda del amor de los ojos? Al parecer para Edward, aquello a__ú__n no era suficiente. El que su familia estuviera secuestrada, Dios sabe en qué condiciones o qué lugar y que su esposa lo amenazara, y le diera pistas._

_―Mi mamá ―pronunció Edward al final, pero era demasiado tarde, ella había colgado―. ¡Bella! ―gritó él__desesperado, pero nada._

_Aquello estaba mal, todo estaba mal. Él solo quería que esto fuera una horrible pesadilla, un jodido mal sueño._

_Edward levantó su mirada, viendo todo a su alrededor, deseando poder ver a su esposa__,__ ¿__ella __cómo sabía que Zafrina estaba con él? ¿Acaso ella…__?_

_Todas las personas a su alrededor, eran ajenas a la escena __de la cual __ él había sido el protagonista. Edward sin pensarlo comenzó a caminar, martillándose la cabeza con las pistas que Bella había dejado. __Diez__ días ¿Por qué era ese t__ie__mpo limitado? ¿Por qué justamente __diez__ y no cualquier otro número? ¿Qué tenía de especial aquel simple número?, esas eran una de las tantas preguntas que rondaban la cabeza de aquel hombre desesperado._

_El celular de Edward sonó de nuevo, haciendo que él se detuviera en el acto, y al ver la pantalla de su celular dio un suspiro ahogado. Era ella, de nuevo._

_― __¿Recuerdas dónde nos conocimos? ¿Dónde nos dimos el primer beso? ¿Recuerdas que todo comenzó en esa fiesta de hermandad? ¿A__ú__n recuerd__a__s c__ó__mo se llamaba ese lugar donde tú me besaste y no al revés? ¿Recuerdas que día fue? Dime, mi amor, __¿__si recuerdas aun, d__ó__nde me conociste, en realidad, y d__ó__nde me enamoraste__?__ ―Todas esas preguntas salieron de la boca de Bella rápidamente, sin darle tiempo a Edward para responder._

_Pero era obvio que Edward tenía respuestas para cada una de esas preguntas._

_― ¿Qué tiene que ver ese día con todo esto, Bella? Claro que recuerdo donde te conocí, como persona, realmente, fue en la…__―__L__a voz de Edward se perdió en el entendimiento._

_―__S__í__, en las piscinas de Seat__t__le__ ―le afirmó Bella, completamente segura._

_―Ella…__,__ ¿mi mamá se encuentra allí? ―preguntó con voz estrangulada._

_―__Sabrás qu__é__ hacer exactamente cuando la encuentres, Edward. __Diez__ minutos para salvar a tu madre. Solo eso__ ―dijo Bella y colgó, sonriendo. Aquello era mejor de lo que pensaba que podía o pudiera llegar a ser._

_Edward se reprendió__.__ ¡Era tan obvio! Tan estúpido, tan perfectamente planeado, ahora entendía muchas cosas, entre ellas la pista que Bella le había dejado__.__ ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes? El gavilán, la foto, lo que ella le acaba__ba__ de decir, todo encajaba jodidamente a la perfección. _

_¿Acaso estaba tan ciego por Bella y por encontrarla que no se había percatado de las pistas tan obvias?_

_Edward buscó con manos temblorosas la foto de su madre en su teléfono y prestó, esta vez, real atención a lo que la rodeaba, buscando algo conocido y allí estaba__,__ ¡la vista a una parte de Seat__t__le!_

_Su madre estaba en __las piscinas__ del centro de Seattle, específicamente en la piscina "El gavilán", donde se obtenía la mejor vista. En ese momento Edward recordó una de las pistas que su esposa le había dejado: "__El gavilán tiene buena vista. Sé gavilán por una vez en tu vida y le podrás salvar la vida__." __Sus ojos volaron hacia su madre encadenada y luego a lo que la rodeaba. Allí estaba, la ventana donde la había recostada para darle el primer beso a Isabella, bueno no técnicamente, pero había sido el primer beso dado por él y no por ella. Todo cobraba sentido._

_10 minutos, se repitió Edward en su mente y en ese instante, su mente admitió que su esposa sí era la autora intelectual de toda esa locura._

_Con su cordura a punto de perderla, y sus nervios jugando con su cuerpo, corrió… corrió lo más rápido que podía, tenía un tiempo limitado, el reloj marcaba cada segundo y minuto y si no llegaba a tiempo, ella moriría._

_…_

_Edward llegó a las puertas de las piscinas, sudado y sintiendo el corazón en su boca, pero aun así, no se detuvo, tenía que seguir, por ella, por su madre. Aquel sitio estaba completamente abandonado, se había enterado que lo habían clausurado, pero no sabía cuáles habían sido las razones para dicho cierre. Observó la cinta amarilla que cubría la entrada y suspiró. Eso no lo detendría y dudaba de sobremanera, que alguien estuviera pendiente de quien o no entraba a ese lugar._

_Esquivando las cintas entró al lugar y con sus piernas ardiendo por el corto trayecto que había recorrido, subió las escaleras que lo llevarían a su madre, para salvarla._

_Sus manos temblaban, su respiración se hacía dificultosa, su labios estaban resecos, solo quería descansar, pero él sabía que si se detenía, ella moriría. No sabía de cuánto tiempo disponía, tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo ya había transcurrido, pero rezaba porque fuera suficiente para salvar a su madre._

_Y no pasó mucho para llegar a la piscina "el gavilán", la cual antes era una hermosa piscina, que se confundía con la caída del cielo en el horizonte, la cual estaba enjaulada por ventanas corredizas donde la luz, hace ocho años atrás, se filtraba por los vidrios empañados y le daban cierto toque primaveral. Donde mucha gente iba en sus días de verano, a pesar del frío. Donde él la había conocido, besado y enamorado; y donde ahora estaba su madre colgada de un arnés._

_Aquel sitio no era ni la mínima parte de lo que había sido en los tiempos de juventud de Edward Cullen. Los vidrios de las ventanas estaban rotos, hojas cubrían el suelo de cemento. La piscina estaba vacía, mostrando el profundo agujero en el cual muchas personas habían disfrutado; y justamente encima de la piscina vacía, estaba su madre, con lágrimas en sus ojos, cadenas a su alrededor y amordazada._

_Cuando Esme vio a su hijo, empezó a moverse inquieta, pero recordó donde estaba y las palabras de __**N**__: __"Si te mueves, morirás",__ y se detuvo._

_― ¡Mamá! ―gritó Edward aproximándose hacia ella, observando como una polea la sostenía. Aquello no era de principiantes, aquello era concienzudamente analizado y llevado a cabo._

_Las cadenas eran gruesas y fuertes, él sabía que a esa altura y con una caída rápida, su madre quedaría hecha pedazos._

_―Tranquila, madre, yo te… yo te salvaré ―dijo él buscando con ansias la ventana donde él le había dado el beso, ella le había dicho que si recordaba donde él la había besado, entonces allí tendría que haber algo y de hecho lo había._

_"Cinco minutos", __se escuchó que decía una voz escalofriante a través de unos altavoces._

_Ese era el tiempo que le restaba._

_Corriendo Edward se acercó a una mesa que estaba predispuesta allí, con algo encima sobre ella, pero lo cual no podía distinguir muy bien porque estaba un tanto lejos. Al acercarse, se dio cuenta que era una pantalla táctil, donde aparecía un cuadro con los números del 0 al 9, adjunto a eso un pequeño recuadro donde habían solo 4 espacios._

_No había cables, no había nada, solo la pequeña pantalla y se quedó congelado. ¿Ahora que se suponía que haría?_

_"4 minutos"__, la voz se volvió a escuchar. Edward tragó en seco y observó a su madre. Su corazón iba desbocado, y en cualquier momento se detendría._

_Esme empezó a balancearse sin poder evitarlo, estaba desesperada, solo tenía cuatro minutos._

_"Piensa, Edward, piensa",__ se dijo el cobrizo en su mente. Con las manos temblándole, tecleó una cifra de cuatro números, los cuales eran: 1234. Si aquello era para detener la polea, era lo único que se le ocurría, pues siempre los dispositivos se desbloqueaban con eso, pero la palabra __**ERROR,**__ apareció en la pantalla titilando, en grande y rojo._

_"3 minutos"__, gritó la voz de repente, con prisa, advirtiéndole._

_Edward volvió a observar a su madre y cerró sus ojos buscando tranquilizarse. Esme seguía balanceándose, haciendo que el arnés al cual estaba sujeta, se moviera._

_―No te mueves, mamá ―suplicó Edward, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¿Por qué Isabella le estaba haciendo aquello? _

_Edward sacudió la cabeza y volvió su mirada a la pantalla, solo le restaban dos oportunidades más._

_"¡Las pistas!__", se dijo Edward en su mente. Ya había usado dos. La primera había sido para encontrar el lugar donde estaba su madre y esa rezaba de la siguiente manera: _"_**En diez me enamoraste**_. _**En diez me pierdes y**_ _**en diez me encuentras", **__entonces en esa no podía haber nada más entre líneas__**.**__ La segunda había sido la del gavilán, que con esa también había sabido en cual piscina específicamente estaba Esme. ¿Cuál le faltaba?_

_"2 minutos"__, le informó la voz, susurrante y burlona._

_Un jadeó ahogado se escuchó desde alguna parte y Edward buscó con su mirada a la persona que lo había proferido y la encontró, esa persona había sido su madre, a quien le habían tensado, aún más, la cadena de donde estaba colgada._

_―Ella me dio otra pista, ¿cuál era? ¡Demonios! ―bufó Edward nervioso. Su mente estaba en un bloqueo mental, donde no podía recordar._

_El día de su matrimonio con Isabella no era, algo se le estaba escapando._

_Tecleó otros cuatro números, intentando con su edad y la de su madre, pero era erróneo._

_"1 minuto"__, el tiempo pasaba volando._

_Solo 60 segundos lo separaban de ver a su madre muerta, desparramada en el suelo de cemento duro y frío, pero justo cuando pensaba que no tenía una solución, recordó la pista que le faltaba: __¿Recuerdas que día fue?__, y en ese momento Edward lo supo, siempre lo había sabido, inconscientemente, claro está._

_De igual manera recordó un pedazo de la nota que ella le había dejado: __"Los números son buenos amigos"._

_Era tan sencillo, él había conocido a Bella realmente, el 10 de Octubre._

_En aquella pantalla, solo había cuatro espacios, eso solo significaba una cosa. La contraseña para detener aquello era 1010._

_"5…4…3…2…"_

_Edward se apresuró a teclear la fecha, rezando que fuera la correcta y la voz terminó su conteo, justo cuando estaba pisando el botón de __Ok._

_"1…"_

_Edward cerró sus ojos esperando lo inevitable y solo fue consciente del sonido de las cadenas al precipitarse al suelo. Las cadenas rompieron el silencio del momento agonizante, todo el lugar se llenó de una luz roja incandescente y Edward se permitió llorar, sin abrir los ojos. _

_Él sabía lo que había sucedido y todo por su culpa, por no pensar rápidamente._

_Había sido un estúpido, aquello no era un simple juego._

_Aquello era real, tan real como que ella estaba muerta._

_El tiempo transcurre en nuestra contra cuando más necesitamos de él, y transcurre a nuestro favor cuando no lo necesitamos. El tiempo es traicionero, hace de nuestra vida un sinfín de recorridos. El tiempo es justo y verídico, el tiempo no escucha, solo fluye. En el tiempo no hay leyes, solo es eso… tiempo._

* * *

Yo lo dije, dije que sacarán sus ropas negras y no la guarden hasta luego del capítulo 8 *.* No sé cuando vuelva a actuarlizar, trataré de montarte cuanto antes en el capítulo, pero soy muy quisquillosa con esta historia, yo investigo, no me gusta subir o escribir de algo que no se, lo disguto con mi beta, hago un borrador y luego es que escribo. A veces ni tengo tiempo porque comencé recién un conversacional de inglés, que toma de mi tiempo y también bailo Salsa Casino so...tengo presentanciones, tengo que ensayar casa cinco horas todos los días y eso me deja agotada, de paso seré hermana, así que tengo que ayudar a mi madre con los quehaceres del hogar ¬¬...pero digo esto no es para que dejen de acosarme, sino para que sepan que no actualizo no es porque no se me de la gana, no actualizo porque NO tengo mucho tiempo, ni mi beta ni yo en estos momentos, hacemos lo que podemos. Así que si nos quieren decir algo, que sea de manera amable, chicas. El respeto ante todo ¿no?

Sin mas verborea, me despido hasta una próxima oportunidad.

Las invito a que se unan a mi grupo de Fb, el link lo pueden encontrar en mi perfil de FF, allí tenemos discusiones sobre mis fics, así que son bienvenidas.

13/08/13

Osbe, desde Venezuela


End file.
